Let There Be Love
by holyfire
Summary: When Quinn and Santana meet they instantly connect, but what happens when one of them doesn't tell the other the whole truth about themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfiction, so be easy on me. There will be probably be mistakes, I am human after all. Let me know what you think of it. If I should continue or not. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Rachel comes up to Santana who's sat on the couch and asks her.

"Im not really in the mood to go out tonight, plus I have work in the morning." Santana replies back.

Honestly, Santana never thought she would see the day where she denied alcohol and fun to be responsible. God, it's like her and Rachel switched rolls somewhere along the time that they've lived together.

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana?" Rachel teases.

"What can I say? I've grown up."

Rachel feels quite proud in this moment. She's known Santana ever since they were freshman in high school, although they weren't exactly the best of friends back then, but through the years she feels like she got to know the real Santana. She and Santana have lived together from their first year of college, Rachel went to NYADA and Santana enrolled at NYU after she dropped out of Louisville because Kentucky was really not the place for her. So she moved in with Rachel and Kurt into the loft, now its 8 years later and she and Rachel now live together in Manhattan as it was much more convenient for the both of them than Bushwick.

"Come on Santana, Kurt said he'd even join us." Rachel says hoping it will encourage Santana to come along.

"Even though I haven't seen Lady Hummel in a while that's still not enough to encourage me to leave this comfortable, warm apartment and my onesie"

Rachel sighs; she didn't want to have to go to this level.

"I'll buy your drinks all night" She mutters.

Through the smirk on Santana's face, Rachel knows that that was what she was waiting for.

"Im in"

When they get to the club it's already packed. It was just the three of them tonight, just like old times. After flashing their ID's they get inside and instantly head over to the bar. Santana plans on taking advantage of Rachel's offer tonight and she doesn't even feel bad about it, she knows that Rachel is cashing in the big bucks with her new role on Broadway.

They order a round of shots when they get to the bar so they can get drunk more quickly, the bitter taste of the vodka shot burns down their throats but it quickly goes away. This action is repeated three more times until they're all moderately tipsy.

"Santana" Kurt grabs her attention.

"What is it porcelain?" she asks back.

"I think you've got an admirer" he states, signalling towards the opposite end of the bar.

Santana follows his gaze. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight she sees. Blonde, gorgeous, hazel eyes which just draw you in. Santana smiles at the sight of the girl staring seductively at her, she decides immediately that she wants this girl and is determined to work every bone in her body to get this girl to come home with her.

She doesn't know what it is, after only 10 seconds of seeing this girl Santana feels something that is a new feeling to her. The intensity of the stare between her and this blonde arises up the passion inside of her. Santana sees the blonde girl bite down on her lip and in that moment Santana was gone, she wanted this girl and it was time to put her want into action.

"Im gonna go talk to her" Santana announces to Kurt and Rachel. She's got a full drink of vodka and lemonade in her hand so she doesn't need to stick by Rachel for now.

"Figures as soon as she sees a hot blonde she ditches us" Santana hears Rachel mutter, not that she cares. In some sense Rachel is right, she does have a preference for Blondes. But this one, she was something else.

Before Santana knows it she's next to the Blonde. Set steps beside her, as she does the girl turns her head to see Santana standing before her. Santana notices the smile that arrives on the girls face when she sees Santana next to her; Santana decides that that smile is her new favourite thing.

"Hi" it's simple to start off but with the way they were connecting before Santana doesn't feel like she has to use some lame pick up line.

"Hi" the girl replies back. If Santana didn't want the girl before she definitely did now. The girls' raspy voice only adds to her sexiness, Santana doesn't think she's ever heard anything sexier.

"Im Santana" she introduces herself.

"Quinn"

Her new favourite name.

"So Quinn, can I buy you a drink?" she asks. If she's buying it for a beautiful blonde she doesn't mind so much.

"I'd rather have a dance" Quinn stands up of her stool and starts to walk over towards the dance floor.

Santana stares at the blonde in awe as she gets a full view of Quinn's body.

"Are you coming" Quinn turns her head over her shoulder and says to Santana.

Santana wastes no time in following Quinn to the floor.

Quinn sways her hips the beat of the music the DJ is playing; Santana follows in suits and matches Quinn. Her hands move out and find place on Quinn's hips so that their bodies are close together. Quinn arms wrap around Santana neck, as she does this their bodies now flush together leaving little or no space between them.

Their bodies move in sync with each-others. Santana makes it her point to thank Rachel for bringing her out tonight because dancing this way with Quinn is definitely better than anything she would have been doing at home.

Her hands move up and down Quinn's sides, taking in the feel of her body and the way it feels on her fingertips.

Before she knew it Quinn crashed her lips onto Santana's, deepening the kiss as soon as it started.

Sure Santana had kissed a lot of people, some were bad, some were good but she had never had a kiss that made her feel like electricity was flowing through her veins.

Quinn's fingers tangled their way into the brunette's hair, forcing their mouths to stay locked together. Their tongues battled their way into each-others mouths.

If Santana knew one thing, it was that she never wanted to let go of these lips. And it's not because she was drunk, although that probably added to it, no, it was something about this girl which heightened each one of her senses and sent the butterflies in her stomach crazy.

Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing, could have been hours, could have been minutes, all that they did know was that they wanted to keep kissing. Santana decided it was definitely time to move to a different setting.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asks, slightly out of breath from their make out session.

"Definitely" Quinn replies.

"Your place or mine?

"Your place, definitely your place" Quinn returns. Santana notices the tone of Quinn's voice as she replies back to her but she decides not the question it.

Santana takes her hand and leads the way out of the club and to the nearest taxi. She tells the driver her address.

They both connect their lips once again on the ride to Santana's apartment.

By the time they arrive there both of their lips are swollen, not that either of them cares. Santana quickly hands over the money for the cab and rushes out.

She gets them both upstairs as fast as possible, not wanting to waste any time.

As soon as they get inside the door their lips are back on each-others.

"Bed" Quinn mumbles against Santana's lips, to which Santana smiles into it.

She places her hands on Quinn's hips to guide her to her room. Luckily her's is the closest to them so it doesn't take long until they get in there. Santana immediately pushes Quinn on the bed and Santana follows so that she's on top of her.

Santana retracts her lips from Quinn's to grab the bottom of her dress and lift it up over her body so that she's left in only bra and panties. Quinn follows this action and removes her own dress.

Santana can't take her eyes off the blonde's body, she decides to make it her mission to have her tongue all over her body.

Instead of capturing her lips back on to Quinn's she attachés them to her neck where she sucks softly on the pale skin. She has already decided that she loves the feeling of Quinn writhing beneath her. The way she squirms at the sensation of Santana hitting that sensitive spot on her neck.

She reaches behind Quinn's arched back and unclasps her bra and throws it across the room. The less clothes the better Santana thinks, so she removes her own and chucks it in the same direction as Quinn's.

Santana leans down again, her breath hitches at the feeling of their bare chests rubbing against each-others.

Quinn's hands lift up from Santana's waist and move their way up to grab Santana's face to crash their lips together once again.

"Fuck me Santana" She mutters into the heated kiss.

Santana breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses down Quinn's body. Starting at her neck, then down her chest, paying good attention to each breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and tongue. Her fingers continue the trail down Quinn's body. She drags Quinn's thong down her legs and immediately replaces it with her hand as she cups Quinn.

Quinn's body arches at the touch.

"You're so wet"

Her fingers tease around Quinn's entrance as her thumb finds her clit. Quinn's moans only spur Santana on even further. She's never wanted anyone like she wants Quinn right now.

"San, stop… stop teasing me. I need…."

"What do you need Quinn?"

"I need you to fuck me" Quinn moans.

As soon as Quinn says this Santana pushes two fingers into Quinn, making her words turn to mush. The starts her rhythm slow but then increasingly fastens her pace adding the pressure of her hips onto her hand.

Santana can tell that Quinn is close as she feels her tighten around her fingers, with one last rub over Quinn's clit with her thumb she lets go screaming Santana's name into oblivion.

As Quinn comes down from her high she sees Santana smiling above her, she can't help but return the smile. Never had sex been _that _good.

"That was…." She can't even complete her sentence as she still regaining her breath from the sensation she just felt.

Before Quinn can even start to gain sense again she feels Santana kiss her way down her stomach down to the inside of her thighs. Sucking on the soft skin.

Santana lowers her head between Quinn's thighs. As soon as her tongue makes constant with Quinn's slit, she screams in pleasure, swearing her way through the sensation.

* * *

Santana wakes up to her alarm going off. She quickly turns it off, wanting the beeping to last as little as possible. She hates that she has work this morning, especially since her boss is an arrogant asshole who believes he's God's greatest gift

She turns back over, expecting to see Quinn sleeping next to her. They had both passed out after their antics last night, Quinn gave her the best orgasm she had ever experienced, that girl was seriously gifted.

Although Santana's expectations were wrong, all that was next to her was an empty bed , however, she did notice the note that was left on the pillow. She grabbed and read it.

_Sorry, had to leave early._

_Had a great time last night. _

_Took the liberty of saving my number in your phone._

_We should do it again, soon. _

_Quinn x_

A million thoughts ran through her mind at that moment; why had Quinn left? Why didn't she wake Santana up to tell her she was leaving? When did she leave? But the main thought that corrupted her mind was that she was definitely going to call her.

Santana got up out of bed; she couldn't help but feel the ache in her body because of last night. It was worth it though, god was it worth it.

She quickly got dressed into her work clothes, which was nothing more than a blouse and a skirt and some heels.

She walked out of her room to the kitchen to see Rachel standing there with a cup of coffee. She knew Rachel would already be up since its past 7am when her vocal warm ups start.

"Have a good night last night?" Rachel asks although Santana sure she probably already knows the answer.

"Oh, I definitely did" Santana says proudly.

"Im very aware. Are you gonna see her again?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, she left her number."

"You should invite her to that thing tonight" Rachel suggests.

"Maybe I will. It would make it suck less" Santana says as she gets her phone out of her pocket to compose a new message.

_Hey, it's Santana. I was wondering if you want to come with me to this event I have for work tonight and then maybe we could continue where we left off? X_

* * *

It gets to 12 when Santana gets a reply from Quinn.

_Sorry I can't tonight, but definitely some other time - Q x_

Santana sighs as she reads the message. It looks as if she'll be taking Rachel to this thing again.

"Santana, can I speak to you for a moment?" her boss, David says to her.

"Sure" She gets up and follows him to his office.

He points to the chair for her to sit down, she doesn't miss the way his eyes scan over her legs as she sits. She does not like her boss, she thinks he's an egotistical asshole so the sooner she can get this over with the better.

"So, as you know we are having the fundraiser tonight, I was wondering if you have the list handy?"

"Yeah, it's on my desk. I can get it if you like?"

"Yes, go get it" she rolls her eyes as she stands up. Not even a please.

She retrieves the list of names for tonight's fundraiser and brings it back to David's office and hands it over to him.

He adds a name to the list and then hands it back to her.

"Just adding my wife's name to the list" he tells her.

Santana can't help but feel sorry for whoever got stuck with this man. She doesn't bother checking the list because she's grown to not really care for any of his actions. She just walks out and places the list back on her desk.

* * *

It's 8pm and both Rachel and Santana are stood at the free bar, an extremely positive aspect which Santana will fully exploit. Her plan to get through this suck fest is to drink as much as possible.

"So, what's this fundraiser for?" Rachel asks as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I wanna say for the children but im not so sure" Santana honestly replies.

"How are you not sure? Isn't it your job to know?"

"Nope, Im someone's assistance which means im basically their bitch"

"Ah, what's that like?"

"It sucks ass, especially because my boss is an asshole" Santana says.

Speak of the devil; David comes up to the two of them. One again Santana sees him checking them both out. She can't help but think about what his wife thinks of this.

"Hello ladies" he smirks at them.

Santana puts on her infamous fake sweet smile. "David" she acknowledges him.

"Are you two enjoying this evening?" he asks.

"We are indeed, especially the free bar" Santana replies.

"So, who's your friend Santana?"

"Oh, im sorry. This is Rachel"

"Pleasure to meet you Rachel" he sickly smirks at her as he shakes her hand gently.

"So, where's your wife?" Santana says, hoping it will bring him out of being a creep.

"She went to the bathroom to freshen up…. Oh there she is?" he signals to behind her.

Santana turns around to see the woman who would be stupid enough to fall for this guy's behaviour.

Her breath catches in her throat, her eyes widen.

Those hazel eyes… that blonde hair… that body...

"Quinn"


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as if the situation wasn't affecting Quinn at all, either that or she was a great actress.

Santana stood there in shock. Quinn was her David's wife; she just slept with her boss's wife. This was fucked up and she was definitely fucked.

She thinks back to last night, she doesn't remember seeing a wedding ring on Quinn's finger, although if she's telling the truth she wasn't exactly focused on the Blonde's accessories, her focus was more on getting this girl to her apartment. However, she is still pretty sure Quinn wasn't wearing a ring. She remembers pinning Quinn's arms above her head and intertwining their fingers as they kissed, there was no ring on that finger.

This is pretty messed up right now. Not only in the sense that she slept with someone else's wife, but that woman had to be her boss's wife.

Santana wonders how David got a girl like Quinn. Quinn was beautiful, sexy, amazing and David was not. If she believes in the whole 'reacher and settler' debate, David would without a question of a doubt be the reacher, because well just look at the girl he got and Quinn would be the settler.

It's not that David wasn't an attractive guy, he was okay, the problem was that his head was up his own ass.

Quinn walks around to David, who on instant puts his arm around her waist. Santana internally cringes at this, she want to push David away, grab Quinn and just kiss her till she no longer has a breath left in her body. But then she remembers that she has no right to do that, not now.

"Santana, Rachel this is my beautiful wife Quinn" David introduces.

"It's nice to meet you" Rachel says as she shakes Quinn's hand.

Santana stays frozen on the spot; she still can't get her head around what is happening right now. That is until Quinn puts her hand out towards Santana's.

"It's nice to meet you Santana" Quinn says. It makes Santana's whole body tremble to hear that voice again. Even more than it did last night now that Quinn is forbidden fruit.

"You too" she goes along with the award winning act Quinn is playing. She reaches out to Quinn's open hand and grasps in in a soft grip. She can't ignore the feeling she gets when their hands meet each-others. It's the feeling of holding her hand was like walking on the edge of a cliff, her heart was racing, all of her thoughts were multiplying and going into overload. How was it possible that not even 24 hours of knowing this girl she feels this connection towards her?

They both let go and bring their hands back down to their sides. Santana feels colder at the loss of the warmth of Quinn's hand. All she wants to do is keep holding her hand and never let get. It makes her feel like a nuclear reactor, exploding from the simple touch of her fingertips.

"So, how did you two meet?" Rachel asks and in that moment Santana wants to kill her. She doesn't want to stand there and listen to this story, no, she wants to run the fuck away and get the hell out of this situation.

"We actually met in college, been together since freshman year. Her car broke down and she needed a man to come a long and fix it" David pipes up, Santana doesn't miss how his arm slides down and his hand settles on Quinn's ass.

She wants to scoff as she hears what he says. Girls can fix cars too. She just found another reason not to like this guy.

Santana can't take this any longer, she can't be in Quinn's company and act like last night didn't happen.

"Im sorry, I need to go" she tells them quickly and then bolts off towards the bathrooms.

She walks, well runs into the bathroom and immediately goes over to the sink. She splashes some water on her face, hoping it will wake her up from this crazy nightmare.

She hears the door open telling her that someone else has come into the bathroom. She looks in the mirror reflection and sees Rachel storming in after her.

"What the hell San? Why did you just leave?" Rachel asks. She obviously doesn't recognise Quinn from last night. She was probably too drunk to notice or even care.

"That was Quinn" Santana says back as if the reason was obvious.

"Yeah I know…" Rachel replies. She's not getting it. She doesn't understand.

"No, Rachel that was Quinn. As in Quinn who I slept with last night"

Rachel's mouth widens by the second, taking in the new information. By the look on her face she's putting all the pieces together.

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"Did you know she was married?"

Santana squints her eyes in disbelief; she thought Rachel was smarter than this.

"Are you fucking serious? Did it look like I knew she was married?"

"Okay, that was a dumb question."

"This could explain why she left so early and when I asked her to come to this thing with me she said she was busy" Santana states.

"Busy because she was already coming" Rachel continues.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Thank you captain obvious, I think I gathered that one already"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I have no fucking idea. She's my boss's wife. He would fire me if he ever found out and I need this job Rachel"

"Can he do that? Are you allowed to fire someone for sleeping with their wife?" Rachel asks and honestly from the numerous amount of things Santana has told Rachel about David she wonders why she's not caught on yet.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Last week he fired someone for wearing the same colour tie and shirt as him and he gets away with everything because his father owns the company" Santana tells her.

"Well Santana I hate to say it but it looks like you're fucked"

Santana's a little taken back by Rachel's comment. She doesn't swear often, it always catches her by surprise when she hears Rachel curse.

"I've just gotta stay away from her and act like it never happened. She did a great job there of pretending like it didn't"

"Can you do that? Stay away from her?"

"I have to"

"Alright then, now do you want to get out of here because im not going to lie this event is so boring" Rachel suggest and Santana now remembers why Rachel is her best friend.

"God yes, I hate seeing these asshole every day of the week. An hour here is my limit."

"Thank God. Wanna go home and eat ice cream out of the tub whilst simultaneously getting drunk on wine?"

"You read my mind"

Santana smiles at Rachel and leads the way out of the bathroom. Santana hopes no one sees her leaving, as it was mandatory to be here tonight, but they did not mention anything about how long she had to stay.

On her way out Santana does catch eye with someone. However it just happens to be the someone she needs to avoid. But there is just something about those hazel eyes which draw her in. Something about them which makes her heart start beating faster than normal. Santana doesn't know why, they only met yesterday. When she stares into Quinn's eyes it feels like her whole world stops and that is dangerous territory for her to be in.

Although there is something about the way Quinn is looking at her, it's different from their encounter only moments ago. Santana can't place it, but whatever it is, it runs straight through her, it gives her chills at how it affects her and how it makes her feel.

She separates the contact because any second longer and she would probably crumble to pieces. She continues walking until she reaches the exit. She leaves it to Rachel to hail a cab because she loves the way Rachel does it, New York has really changed her and but Santana knows she still the same old girl from Lima who's dreams influence her decisions.

They get back to their apartment they both get changed into comfortable clothes, for Santana it's just a t shirt and shorts but Rachel decides to go all out and goes for the baby grow.

They get out a bottle of wine and some ice cream and settle in front of the TV. After some debate, well, Rachel suggesting they want a musical and Santana saying no about five times they decide on watching Harry Potter, mainly because they're both secret Harry Potter nerds who probably know almost every word.

Halfway through the film Rachel gets up to go to the bathroom. Santana wonders why Rachel chooses this point because it's like the best in the film. However, it would be that during this point there's a knock on the door.

She checks the time on her phone and sees that it's 11pm, she wonders who the hell could be at her door at this time of the night. She really hopes it not Mrs Halton coming to complain once again about the noise because she's always referring to Rachel's vocal warm ups and it's always Santana who has to deal with the crazy old lady.

She opens the door and as she sees who it is all thoughts leave her mind. The woman that has been corrupting her thoughts ever since she first laid eyes on her is standing in front of her.

"Hi" Quinn says softly.

"Hi"

"Can I come in? I think we need to talk" Quinn asks.

Santana knows that she should say no and close the door in Quinn's face but she doesn't have it in her heart to turn her down or say no.

"Um, sure" Santana steps aside and Quinn walks past her into the apartment. "Um, why don't we go to my room, my roommates here and she's watching TV" Santana points to the TV.

"Harry Potter" Quinn looks at the television to see it playing. "I love those films"

God, could this girl get any more perfect. That was exactly what Santana needed, even more reason to like Quinn.

When they get in Santana's room it becomes kind of awkward, neither one of them not knowing what to say first. All that plays in Santana's mind if the last time they were both in here.

Santana decides to take the plunge first.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

Quinn looks up into Santana's eyes and it makes Santana feel alive once again.

"I came to apologize about that. I never knew you were David's assistant."

"So what? I you knew I was his assistant you wouldn't have slept with me?"

Quinn doesn't answer the question; she simply lowers her head and looks at the ground away from Santana's gaze.

Santana wonders what that means, Quinn didn't say no to her question. She wants to know whats going on inside of the blonde's head.

When Quinn looks back up, there's something different about her. Like her eyes have become darker.

"You know, I meant what I said before" she says.

"And what's that?" Santana questions back.

"That we should do it again"

Santana's breath hitches at the suggestion. She wants nothing more than to do it over and over again. But with the situation they're in right now, they really shouldn't. It is not a smart idea.

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why not?" Quinn rasps out as she seductively sways her hips, walking towards Santana.

"Because you're my boss's wife"

"So…"

Quinn steps up close to Santana, flushing their bodies together as they speak. Santana knows she should move away, but she's kind of trapped between Quinn and the bed and also she's really enjoying the feel of Quinn's body against hers again.

"It's not right" Santana's words don't come out as easily as she would like. She voice breathes the words out instead of them coming out naturally. "You're married"

Quinn gently pushes Santana down so that she's sat down on the bed and quickly straddles her. Santana doesn't even for a second try and stop her.

"My marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be." Quinn moves her hands to the hem of her dress which has bunched up around her waist and lifts it up over her head and then drops it on the floor.

Santana knows her argument is almost gone by now, she can't hold on much longer, not when Quinn is half naked and straddling her.

"Every now and then a girl needs a proper release. Last night was the best sex I ever had and I know as well as you do that you want this as much as me, so why fight the urges"

Now, Quinn reaches behind her own back and unclasps her bra, freeing her breasts and giving Santana a full view.

Santana knew she was gone. Whatever fight she had left in her was gone when Quinn got naked.

Quinn reaches for Santana's hands and places them on her bare chest, Quinn hands moves up to the brunettes hair and tangle their way through.

In one swift motion their lips crash together. Santana's not sure who started it; all she's focused on are Quinn's lips sliding together with her own and her hands which massage over Quinn's breasts. The way Quinn's moans into her mouth when Santana's thumb grazes her hard nipple.

She so focused on the sensation of their tongues mixing together she doesn't even hear or notice the door to her room fly open.

"Santana I… Oh my God!" Rachel comes in the room, she definitely wasn't expecting to see this.

Santana breaks her lips away from Quinn's. The both turn their heads to see Rachel staring at them, mouth wide open. Santana decides to keep her hands kept on Quinn's breasts to give her a little bit of dignity.

"Oh hey Rachel" Santana says awkwardly. "You remember Quinn"

"Yes I do. It's um, lovely to see you again so soon, I just didn't know I'd be seeing so much"

Santana wants to laugh at Rachel's humour. But she's not really in any position to right now.

"Um, Santana can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, I'll err be right out"

Rachel gives her one last look and walks out of the room.

"Im gonna go see what she wants" Santana says awkwardly. She removes her hands from Quinn's chest and put them on her waist instead to shift her off her lap.

She walks out of the room and sees Rachel standing in the living room, clearly waiting for Santana to come out. Santana knows Rachel's probably going to give her talking to and right now, she knows she needs it.

"So, I just came to see what you were doing because I know you never miss that part of the film, it turns out you were doing your boss's wife who you said you'd stay away from"

"Yeah… She knocked on the door and I let her in because she wanted to talk. So I took her into my room to have some privacy and also so it would let you continue watching the movie in peace"

"Oh how kind" Rachel interrupts.

"You know me, I think of others first"

Rachel chuckles. "Continue"

"Alright, well she basically told me she wants to keep having sex and then at first I said no we couldn't because she's married and it would be wrong"

"It didn't look like you said no"

"Would you let me finish. I said no, but then she pushed me down on the bed and straddled me and then started getting naked and it's just really really hard to say no when you've got a gorgeous naked blonde on your lap"

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes, you are free to judge me now" Santana say, signalling with her hand for Rachel to vent her opinion.

"What are you doing Santana? That girl is married! Married! If you continued this you're just causing a bunch of problems for yourself, problems that you really don't want."

Santana sighs as she listens to Rachel. She hates it when the hobbit is right.

"You're right. Fuck, why does she have to be married"

"There's plenty of other fish in the sea San" Rachel says to her, which is really not helping. Surely people know that when they say that to people it doesn't help.

"Yeah, but none of them are _her"_

"What is it with you and this girl?"

"I don't know, there's just something different about her. I can't explain it, but whatever it was I felt it from the moment I first laid eyes on her"

"Sorry San. But deep down you know this is wrong too"

"I get it. Im gonna go back in and talk to her and I mean talk so you don't have to worry" Santana says.

"Good luck" Rachel calls out as she walks back in her room. She's gonna need it.

When she walks back in she notices that Quinn is in her bed once again. She's under the covers clearly waiting for Santana to join her.

_Must. Stay. In. Control._

"I thought I'd help you out by removing these already" Quinn hold her hand up, Santana sees the red lace panties that are in her hand.

_Fuck me. This is just painful. _

Santana picks Quinn's dress and bra up off the floor and slowly walks over to where Quinn is lying naked.

"You should probably go" Santana hands Quinn her clothes. "Back to your husband"

Quinn doesn't take them. Instead she throws the covers back to release her body in all its glory. As if Santana wasn't having a hard enough time already. Quinn was literally making it impossible for her to do the right thing.

She stands up of the bed, pressing her body against Santana's.

"Come on Santana. You want this, I want this, why let minor factors interrupt that?"

"That minor factor is your marriage. Trust me Quinn you have no idea how much I want this, _God,_ do I want this. But we can't okay and that is seriously excruciatingly hard for me to say right now especially when you're naked but I have to okay. So just.. Here" she once again hands out Quinn's clothes.

Santana silently thanks God that Quinn takes them this time because seriously this was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do.

Quinn puts on her bra and then dress.

"Here" She places her panties in Santana's hand and leans in to whisper in her ear. "You can give me them back next time we go at it. However long it will be, I'll be thinking about you in the meantime" she finishes by biting Santana's ear gently.

Quinn leaves the room and then the apartment as she hears the door close.

"FUCK" she shouts, she needs to get it out. She needs to release her built up emotions from their talk, 'I'll be thinking about you' fuck, Santana knows she will too. All day.

"Are you okay?!" Rachel runs in, after hearing her shout. "I hearing shouting"

Santana turns towards Rachel.

"Doing the right thing fucking sucks"

"Welcome to the real world… wait, are those panties in your hand?!"

* * *

A/N - Hope you like this one! Please do let me know what you think. Your reviews encourage me to write a lot faster (hint hint).


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of her alarm woke Santana up. 7am, too early to get up to go to a job she doesn't even like. She only puts up with it because she needs the money; she needs this job to save up the money so she can have enough to buy her start her own little record label.

Ever since she was young she's always loved singing, glee club helped her realise that she wants to pursue that and then she went on to take some business classes at NYU, she realised she loved that too. So the perfect idea came to her that if she owns her own record label where she can run it and record aswell. But to do these she needed money, quite a bit of it. So she got the assistant job as a part time thing. She's only been working there 6 months so far, but to save up the rest of the money Santana thinks she'll probably have to work there for at least another year.

She's really not fond of the idea of having to work for David and basically kiss his ass for another year, but she wants her dream and she'll do anything to achieve it.

She gets up out of bed slowly because it really is not easy getting up out of an incredibly comfy, warm bed for anything, let alone work.

She gets dressed in her black work dress and heels. Even though she hates her job and most of the people there she still likes to look good for it.

When she's finished getting ready she walks out of her room and into the kitchen where Rachel stands in her normal spot with her cup of coffee, over the years Rachel has developed an obsession with the coffee, Santana rarely sees her without a cup.

"Morning" Rachel says in between sips.

"Morning" Santana croaks back. She's never really fully awake until she's had her morning cup of coffee too. Rachel got her addicted as well, but nothing as much as Rachel's level.

"Want a cup?" Rachel asks. "There's some left in the pot"

"No thanks, im just gonna stop at Starbucks along the way to work" Santana says back. She doesn't have time to stay and drink here.

"Alright then. You going to be okay at work today?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have to work with the guy whose wife you slept with" Rachel says as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well yeah, that's gonna suck but it's not like I can do anything about it. Plus if you think about it, he should really be thanking me, his wife threw herself at me the other night and I said no"

"Wow San, employee of the year right there"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I should go otherwise im gonna be late"

"Have a good day"

"You too" Santana says back as she turns around and walks towards the door to leave.

"Make good choices" Rachel shouts after her.

Santana gets to Starbucks about 5 minutes later, one of the many benefits of living in Manhattan there's coffee shops everywhere.

She orders her usual and proceeds on her way to walk. She decides to walk instead of taking the subway as it's a nice day. Plus she could really use the fresh air.

She loves New York, she loves everything about this city, the freedom, the prospects of the city allowing her to be anything she wants to be. This is the city of dreams and she plans on fulfilling her dream, no matter how long it takes to achieve it.

Santana also wants to find someone who she can spend the rest of her life with, someone to call hers. She wants to find some she has an instant connection with. Someone for instance who she shares the same connection as she did with Quinn. The way through the simple connection of their eyes caused fireworks to go off in her head and butterflies in her stomach. And it completely sucks because after that night, Quinn was all she could think about.

All weekend all that was playing on her mind was the way Quinn was towards her when she came over after the fundraiser. Santana wanted nothing more than to just take Quinn and forget about everything that stands in their way. She wanted a repeat of the night they met, over and over again.

When Santana gets to works she goes through her normal routine, she sits at her desk, takes phone calls and then waits to be called in by David to do his demands.

"Santana" David calls for her through the speaker.

Santana sighs as she gets up out of her chair and walks to his office.

"Take a seat" he signals to the chair opposite him. Santana finds this unusual, he usually just asks her to get something whilst she stands.

Santana internally panics, he only asks people to sit down when he's firing them. Millions of thoughts run through her head, but then it hits her. Quinn. He knows, Quinn must of told him everything. Say goodbye to your dream Santana because you're about to get fired.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you in here" he says.

"Um, yeah. I don't think I've done anything wrong"

_Expect I fucked your wife. _

"I wanted to talk to you about Quinn"

_Oh fuck, here it goes._

"Oh"

Santana can't help but feel the nerves that arise in her, her legs starts to shake gently; her hands start to gather a sweat. Her eyes widen.

"She actually told me that Friday night wasn't the first time you met"

"Um, yeah we met briefly" she lies; she's sure as hell not going to admit to things straight away.

"Yes, well she told me…."

David's phone starts ringing, interrupting the last part of his sentence. But those three words tell Santana all she needed to know. 'she told me', that's it, she knows she's fucked.

"Sorry about that" he says as he gets off the phone. "Where was I?"

"You were saying Quinn told you something" she gulps.

"Ah yes, well Quinn told me that she would like to have lunch with you today" he says, and Santana's now lost the plot. She's really not sure what's going on right now.

"Im sorry?" she's asks back, confused at the whole situation.

"Quinn's going to stop by at 12 and pick you up for lunch"

"Okay… Um is there anything else?"

"No, that's it"

Santana stands up out of the chair and walks out of his office back to her desk. She's majorly confused at what just happened. So, Quinn didn't tell him what happened between the two of them?

When she gets over her confusion another thought pops into her head. She's going to lunch with Quinn. It seems as if while Santana had plans of staying away from Quinn, Quinn had no such plans.

Quinn was just making it harder and harder for her to avoid her. Santana was using all her willpower to do the right thing and not get involved in someone else's marriage, well any further than she was already.

Time went by slowly for Santana, like each second was ten times longer than the usual. When the hour hit twelve Quinn would be stopping by for her and they would be going to lunch together. And it's not like she can even say no and not go because she can't exactly say no to her boss, plus if she didn't go to lunch Quinn would probably tell David and then he would ask her about it.

When it got to 11:50 Santana seriously got the nerves. She wondered why Quinn wanted to go to lunch with her; it was probably another attempt to get Santana into her pants.

"Ready for lunch?"

There is was. That voice that drove her crazy and causes butterflies in her stomach.

Santana looks up from her desk too Quinn leaning over her desk. It just so happens that Quinn is leaving over her further enough so that Santana can see down her blouse. She tries not to look but it's just right there in her face.

She finally lifts her gaze to Quinn who she sees is smirking, obviously catching Santana in the act of staring down her chest.

"Why do you want to have lunch with me?" Santana asks.

"We can get to know each other" Quinn simply replies.

Santana wants nothing more than to get to know Quinn and to spend time with her. She finds it crazy how much she actually wants this.

"Alright then" she gives in and stands up from her desk chair. "Let's go then"

They both walk over to the elevator and enter it. It's just them in there. Santana doesn't really know what to do or what to say.

"So, where are we going?" she decides that's a good question to start off with.

"Just this little place around the corner, it has great sandwiches."

As soon as they get out of the elevator and onto the street, they walk side by side to the place. Santana feels Quinn walk quite close to her that their shoulders brush together occasionally. She should move away and create some more space between them, she should but she doesn't.

They get to the little café after a short five minute walk. The waitress sits them down at a table in the corner. They get settled easily and after the waitress took their orders Santana realises that this is the time to talk.

"I have a question for you" She says and Quinn smiles at her suggestively.

"Well by all means, do ask"

"Why me? I mean, you could have anyone you wanted, so why me?"

"Have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous, sexy and amazing in bed. Why wouldn't I want you?"

Santana can't help but smirk as she hears this, who doesn't love to hear someone praise you?

"Alright, can I ask you another?"

"Nope, it's one for one. My turn."

"Okay then"

"Why don't you want to keep having sex with me?" Quinn says causing Santana to choke a little on her drink and the question, this girl really does get to the point.

"I never said I didn't want to, I just said it was a bad idea." Santana replies back.

"And why's that?"

"You're my boss's wife. I could lose my job if he found out"

"What if he didn't find out?" Quinn says quietly in that tone of voice which just makes Santana want to lunge over the table and attack her lips.

As Quinn says this Santana feels Quinn's foot slowly running up her leg. Santana's words get lost in her throat. Why was it that this girl had this much of an effect on her?

Before she can reply the waitress comes back with their food. Santana silently thanks her for choosing this moment to come and interrupt them as it causes Quinn's foot to move back.

"So, Santana where are you from originally?" Quinn asks.

"Lima, Ohio. You?"

Santana supposes this in them getting to know each other which is kind of weird considering how they already slept together. When that happened all Santana knew about Quinn was her name, the instant connection between the two just made her feel like she knew this girl forever.

"San Francisco"

"Is that where you met David?" she asks, although she doesn't really want to know.

"No, we both met at Yale"

"Yale, wow. Smart girl. What did you do there?"

"I originally set out to do law but then I changed my major to art"

"That a pretty big change"

"Yeah, well my parents wanted me to do law but I just love art, so I changed it. They weren't too happy about it, but they got over it in the end." Quinn says.

"So, what exactly do you do?" Santana asks, she finds herself wanting to know more and more about the blonde sat in front of her. However, she knows it's bad that she wants to know more about Quinn because with everything she is saying just makes Santana like her even more than before.

"I own an art gallery a couple blocks from here"

Santana likes that Quinn is doing what she enjoys, Santana hopes that one day she too can say she is doing what she loves.

"What about you? Where did you study?"

"I went to NYU and got a joint honours in music and business" she tells her.

"So how come you work as an assistant in a law firm then, if you mind me asking"

"I need the money. I want to start my own record company, just a small one, but in order to do that I need the cash which I don't have at the moment."

"Wow, I admire that. Working towards something you love."

"Santana? Santana is that you?" Santana hears a voice behind her. She recognises the voice to be Kurt's. She turns around to see him standing there.

She's not sure whether to be happy or sad that she's seeing him. Happy because Kurt is now one of her closest friends and sad because he interrupted her conversation with Quinn.

"Lady Hummel, what are you doing here?" she asks him.

"I came here to meet Blaine for lunch, he's not here yet."

"Oh, do you want to sit down and wait" Santana offers him. She secretly hopes he says no and walks away.

"Sure, that would be great" he smiles at her and takes the seat at the side of her and Quinn on the round table.

_Fuck._

Kurt turns to Quinn and smiles at her, he squints his eyes a little, wondering if he knows her as she looks recognisable to her.

"Kurt this is Quinn, Quinn this is Kurt" Santana introduces them.

"Quinn, have I met you before?" Kurt asks her.

"No, I don't think so" Quinn says back.

"Oh my God, you're the girl Santana went home with!" Kurt exclaims in excitement. "Let me tell you this Quinn, Santana would not stop talking about you the next day. She was going on about how perfect you were and how beautiful you are."

"Kurt" Santana scowls at him, trying to get him to stop.

"Is that so?" Quinn says back to him, her smile getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Yeah, she said that you have the most amazing eyes she's ever seen" Kurt carries on, ignoring Santana's glare.

"Oh God" Santana says in embarrassment. "Please stop"

Santana can tell by the look on Quinn's face that she is loving every second of this.

"She also mentioned that that night was the best she'd ever had and then she said… OW!"

"I think it's time to go now Kurt" Santana grits outs.

"Did you just kick me?" he asks in shock.

"That's what you get for opening your mouth"

"Well you're just lucky Blaine's here now" Kurt stands up out of his chair. "It was lovely to meet you Quinn"

"You too" she says back at him.

"See you late San"

"Whatever"

When Santana returns her gaze back to Quinn she sees the big grin on her face. Santana can't help but hate Kurt in this moment because now she'll probably never here the end of this.

"You think im beautiful?" Quinn smiles out.

Santana rolls her eyes playfully. "You know you are."

"You think my eyes are the most amazing ones you've ever seen?" Quinn sings playfully at her. "I was the best night you've ever had"

"Fuck you" Santana jokingly fires back.

"Hmm, Please do" Quinn flirtatiously says.

Santana forms a big grin on her face. She loves the banter she has with Quinn; it feels so natural to her.

"Anyway, what time is it?" Santana asks, changing the subject as she still has to be in control of her urges. Especially when Quinn is asking her to fuck her.

Quinn looks down at her watch. "12:45"

"Oh shit, I should probably get back to work. Im only on break till 1"

Quinn pouts and Santana finds it adorable.

"Well, let me walk you back to your office then"

They both pay for lunch and head back to Santana's office. It's only a short walk back so Santana won't get in trouble for being late. Even though if she was late it's kind of his wife's fault so he can't exactly complain.

"We should go out for drinks sometime" Quinn says to her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Because I know I definitely will not be able to control myself around you if there is alcohol involved" Santana admits.

"Well if that's the case we should definitely go out for drinks"

Santana chuckles at her. "I have to go"

"Bye Santana. I hope I see you again soon" Quinn flirtatiously smiles at her.

"Goodbye Quinn" Santana smiles back and walks back into her office. Although she doesn't miss the image of Quinn biting her lip which just makes Santana turned on.

As Santana gets settled back at her desk she hears her phone go off telling her she's got a message.

**Miss you already ;-). Hope we go for those drinks soon – Q x**

This girl was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this one. Please review and let me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

It was just another day at work for Santana. Over the course of the week she had still been in contact with Quinn. Mainly through text messages from Quinn saying that the offer was always open. Santana wanted nothing more than to give in to her and just reply yes, but what benefit would that be for her, well she actually knew it would be a lot of benefit to her but still, it would be wrong.

She would also see Quinn sometimes when she came to the office to see David. She knew that Quinn wasn't here to see him, she never came before. She knew that Quinn was here to get Santana's attention.

Sometimes Quinn would just catch her eye and every time she did Santana knew there was something different about the look Quinn was giving her. It wasn't just a glance in somebodies direction, it was a very suggestively look and it just made Santana want to give in right then and there.

Other times when Quinn would come to the office, she would walk over to Santana's desk. Every time her outfits made Santana's eyes pop out of her sockets and made her lose her words. Quinn would make sure to show the right amount of chest so that when she leant over, Santana would have a perfect view. It wasn't even as if Santana could not look, Quinn shoving her chest in her face, she had no control over the matter of where her eyes ventured.

Luckily today was Friday which meant she wouldn't be tortured with the sexual tension between her and Quinn and it also meant two days off from work.

"Santana, can I see you for a moment" David calls her through the speaker.

Santana gets up out of her desk chair and makes the walk to David's office. She really hoped that he didn't need anything major today because all she wanted to do was sit at her desk, take phone calls and wait till 5pm when she can rush out of those doors and head home.

She entered his office and stood in front of his desk waiting to be given her orders.

"Ah Santana, I need you to deliver this to Quinn" he holds an envelope up in his hand.

"Im sorry. You need me to what?" she asks back.

"Deliver this envelope to Quinn. It's a cheque for her from one of the partners as they bought one of the paintings in her gallery. I need you to go to her gallery to give her it"

"I don't understand, why can't you give it her?"

"Because im busy actually doing my job unlike some people who won't obey orders off their boss. Let me ask you this, do you like your job Santana?"

"Yes" she grits out even though it's a total lie.

"Well then, could you please deliver this to my wife" Santana didn't miss how he put extra emphasis on the please, making her feel like she was being belittled.

"Certainly, I'll do it right away" she says in her fake polite voice she uses for work.

He hands her the envelope and gives her another piece of paper with the address for Quinn's gallery on it. She knows that it's only a few blocks from where her office is.

On her way over all she was thinking about was how much a dickhead David was. Santana was his assistant not his own personal slave. She didn't understand why he couldn't give the cheque to Quinn when he was at home with her.

All she wanted to do was release snix on him, and then he would get what he deserves, snix would make sure of it.

While on her way to Quinn's gallery she felt nervous, Quinn did that to her. This past week with Quinn stopping by the office repeatedly just made Santana want her even more than she already did.

When she gets to the gallery she notices that it's pretty high end, by the looks of things Quinn was doing extremely well for herself.

As she walked in and looked around the room. Santana had never really been interested in art herself but she could appreciate the beauty of it when it surrounded her.

Santana saw Quinn appear from around the corner as she probably heard her enter. She saw the smile that appeared on Quinn's face as she saw that it was Santana who entered the gallery.

"Well this is a nice surprise" Quinn says as she walks closer to Santana who meets her halfway.

"What can I say? I guessed I just missed you" Santana playfully said back. Just because she couldn't act on what she was feeling didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun.

"Oh really? Well why don't we take this to the back and you can show me how much you missed me" Quinn suggestively said.

Santana shook her head and grinned. "Anyway, im actually here through David's orders"

"Oh, did he send you here to service me" Quinn says as she trails a finger down Santana's arm softly leaving Santana with goose bumps from Quinn's touch.

"Unfortunately no, he sent me to give you this" Santana got the envelope out of her bag and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn took the envelope out of Santana's but making sure to touch Santana's hand as she did.

"Ah, finally. I've been waiting for this cheque for weeks"

"I don't understand, why couldn't David give you this cheque himself?" Santana asks.

"Because he's going to London for the next week. He leaves at 6pm tonight" As Quinn says this Santana sees the grin on Quinn's face, like she's going to enjoy this next week without David.

Santana realises that she did know David was going to London, something about finishing up a contract with the partners over there. She didn't really pay much attention.

"Oh yeah, I remember. He's got a meeting with the partners in the London offices."

"Do you have to go with him?" Quinn asks.

"Nope, he said I'll just get in the way"

As Santana says this the smile on Quinn's face doubles in size.

"Well, looks like I'll have you all to myself then"

Santana grins at Quinn's response. She can't help it that whenever she's around Quinn she just feels happy.

Quinn grabs Santana's hand and starts leading her towards the back of the gallery. Santana's confused at what Quinn's doing but she's too busy enjoying the feeling of Quinn's hand on hers to question it.

Quinn leads her towards what looks like Quinn's office. Just like the rest of the gallery, Quinn's office too is elegant looking. When they get in the room Quinn let's go of Santana's hand and moves to walk behind her desk.

"Why are we in here?" Santana asks.

"I came to put this in here so I don't forget" Quinn puts the cheque on her desk and writes something on a piece of paper which looks to Santana like a receipt, probably for the piece of artwork the cheque was for Santana assumes.

When she's finished, Quinn looks back up towards Santana. Santana can't help but feel shivers run through her body with the way she's looking at Santana with her darkened hazel eyes. It makes Santana freeze, freeze in the concept that Quinn's staring at her in want and in need and that alone just makes her want to give in.

Quinn slowly walks towards Santana, running her fingertips along the table as she does. She walks so that she is stood directly in front of Santana, pressing her body up against hers. Santana can't move, she's trapped in her own Quinn bubble and now with Quinn pressed up against her, the way she feels Quinn's chest press against her own, she doesn't know if she can get out.

"And I wanted to tell you that since David will be gone for the whole week. My offer is open more than over. Im available anytime."

Quinn leans in so that her mouth is right next to Santana's ear. "Im yours 24/7"

Santana loses her breath as Quinn's lips move against the outer shell of her ear.

As Quinn moves her lips to hover directly in front of Santana's, Santana want nothing more than to just move her head forward the extra inch so that she could bask in the feeling of Quinn's lips.

Santana knows her eyes must be turning darker by the second. Her lips open on instant, ready for Quinn's lips to touch hers. Santana knows that she's fighting a losing battle with herself to do the right thing and not give in to Quinn.

"Come on Santana. I know you want me too."

Santana's breathing becomes heavier as she can feel Quinn's breath on her lips. She's too far gone.

"Kiss me"

Santana loses it, she's lost the battle to herself. Her hands reach out to grab Quinn's neck and bring their lips together. As their tongues mix together for the first time, a moan is released. It could have been both of them.

Santana's hands shift down to grab on to Quinn's hips, pulling her in so that no space is left in between of their bodies. Santana's never felt this drawn to a person in her entire life, to feel the electricity rippling through her veins from the touch of Quinn corrupts her. It infects her mind, like that's the only thing she can think about it the craving for this one girl.

Quinn's hands move up towards the back of Santana's neck, she runs her fingernails down the base of her neck making Santana moans into Quinn's mouth.

Santana directs Quinn backwards by her hips so that the move to the opposite wall. As Quinn's back came in contact with the wall she whimpered into the kiss as Santana's pressed against her.

Santana's hands shifted from Quinn's hips down to her legs. She ran her palms along Quinn's thighs, shifting her dress up in the process.

In response Quinn wrapped her leg around Santana's waist and positioned her hands to unbutton Santana's shirt.

As Santana was about to move her hand under the waistline of Quinn's panties the loud noise of her phones ringtone disrupted them. Upon hearing it Santana paused, her lips still touching Quinn's but not connecting.

"Ignore it" Quinn says, leaning to the side to attach her lips to Santana's neck. Santana's eyes closed on instant at Quinn sucking softly on her neck.

Santana decided to follow Quinn's instructions. All she wanted was to carry on from where they left off. However they couldn't get very far as her phone started to ring once again.

Santana sighed. She reached for her phone out of her pocket. She saw that it was David who was ringing and he probably wasn't too happy that she rejected his call before.

"Fuck, its David"

Santana accepted the call and moved so that there was a little distance between her and Quinn. She didn't exactly feel right about being pressed up against the girl when on the phone to her husband.

"Santana, when I call you I expect you to answer first time" is the first thing David says.

"Yes, I know im sorry. I um, got distracted"

Santana notices the smirk on Quinn's face as she says this.

"I expect you back at the office in 10 minutes, you've been gone far too long. I asked you to do one simple task and you take this long"

"Right, okay. I'll be back by then"

"Okay"

"Bye"

She hangs up the phone and turns back to Quinn who once again moves forward and wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"So, where were we?" she playfully smirks.

"I have to get back to the office" Santana announces causing Quinn's face to fall and pout.

Santana steps out of Quinn's grip on her and places her phone on the desk so that she can button up her shirt to make herself respectable to head back to the office.

Once she is ready both she and Quinn walk out of Quinn's office and back into the main room.

"You should come over tonight" Quinn says to her.

"What?"

"David's gone, so we should take full advantage of it"

"I can't tonight. I said I would go out with my friend Rachel" Santana says to her. It's the truth, she did promise Rachel that she would hit the clubs with Rachel tonight as they both feel the need to celebrate that it's the weekend after the awful week it's been.

"Why don't you come" Santana offers to her. She doesn't think about her words before she says them, not with Quinn. She wants to spend time with her.

"I thought you said it would be a bad idea to be around me and alcohol" Quinn playfully reminds her.

Santana smirks at her. "Where's the fun in doing the right thing?"

* * *

A/N - If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen let me know, I might include them. As always, please do review. I love seeing what you have to say! Hope you enjoy this one.


	5. Chapter 5

It was safe to say that Santana was not able to concentrate the rest of the day. A part of her did still feel guilty for what she did or rather what she was doing, but then another part of her saw the whole situation as not being her problem. She wasn't the one who was married, that was Quinn and Quinn was free to make her own choices. Why should Santana feel guilty about it all when Quinn clearly didn't?

When it got to five Santana immediately gathered her stuff and pretty much ran out of the doors, eager to get home. She took the subway back to hers and Rachel's apartment and she arrived home within 20 minutes.

As she walked into her apartment she saw that Rachel was already home and sitting on the couch reading a book. Rachel looked up as Santana entered, she noticed that there was something different about Santana. She and Santana had been best friends for years, she knew Santana inside and out, she did something.

"What did you do?" Rachel says causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Really? Not even a hello?"

"Hello Santana, now seriously, what did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?" Santana questions back. She's not sure she wants to tell Rachel about what happened with Quinn because she knows she will only judge her. But then again Rachel did always have a way of getting things out of her. Plus she can't exactly not tell her when she told Quinn to come out with them tonight.

"Santana"

Santana sighs. "I may have almost had sex with Quinn in her office today" she mumbles.

"Santana! What happened to staying away from this girl?"

"That kind of went out the window when she started coming to my office every day. Plus David sent me to go to her gallery and give her something anyway" she tries to reason.

"Well I can't speak for the guy but im pretty sure he didn't send you over there to fuck his wife"

"Look, if I want it and Quinn wants it then what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? The problem is the ring on her finger, the commitment she made with another person. She is married Santana. When are you going to realise that?"

"Yeah, she's married, but she's the one approaching me? She's the one that wants to do this. Im 24 years old, im aloud a little fun for once"

Santana is starting to get a little bit pissed off with Rachel about this who Quinn situation. She understands that Rachel is looking out for her, but she doesn't need looking out for.

"Of course you're allowed to have fun Santana. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've never seen you act the way you do with Quinn. You like this girl; I can already see that you're fully invested in her. But she is married; she's taken by another person already."

Santana sighs, she knows Rachel is right; she just doesn't want to believe it.

"You're right okay. I just.. When you say it, I come to my senses about it and realise that it's not right but when im with her all of that goes away and all I can think about it how she's the only thing on my mind. When she's around me nothing is written in stone, my mind doesn't follow in what's right and what's wrong, she does that to me"

"Well, then you've just got to stay away from her. When does she usually come to your office?" Rachel asks and Santana's not sure where she's going with this.

"Usually around lunch time, why?" Santana asks hesitantly back. She's confused about Rachel's aim here.

"Im going to start coming to your office and we shall go to lunch" Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel's suggestion; it's not the best plan she's ever come up with.

"Seriously? That's your great idea? You're going to come to my office every day and have lunch with me so I avoid Quinn?"

"Yeah" Rachel shrugs. "It's only a short subway ride and it saves me from having lunch with my co-stars, they're really getting on my nerves lately"

Santana thinks about Rachel's plan, she thinks it's a stupid idea but she knows once Rachel has an idea in her head she's not going to let it go. She'll turn up and Santana's office even if Santana say's not to.

"Alright then, whatever you say Berry but just to let you know, this is a stupid idea."

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence. Now are we still going out tonight or what?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah"

"Good because Kurt and Blaine are coming too" Rachel informs her.

Then it hits Santana. She invited Quinn along tonight as well.

"We have one tiny little problem" Santana says.

"What?"

"I invited Quinn"

"You what?"

"I said she should come along tonight aswell"

"Santana" Rachel sighs. "Text her and tell her not to come"

"I can't do that. It's kind of rude to un-invite someone" Santana says.

"Well just tell her a lie or something. Say you're ill" Rachel suggest.

Santana rolls her eyes "Fine"

She reaches down into her pocket to get her phone, although it's not in there which confuses Santana because she always keeps her phone in her left pocket. And then it hits her, after she got off the phone with David she put her phone on Quinn's desk and never picked it up.

"Shit" Santana mutters as she realises her mistake.

"What?"

"I left my phone in Quinn's office"

"Of course you did" Rachel sighs.

"She probably won't even come tonight anyway. Just relax, everything will be fine.

Everything will be fine? Rachel wasn't so sure.

* * *

When they get to the club, they are already tipsy after having some pre drinks with Kurt and Blaine back at the apartment. Santana was pretty excited for tonight, it had been a long week at work and all she wanted was to let loose and unwind from the stress of it all.

They all head over to the bar to get some drinks and then go to a booth to sit down as Rachel was already complaining that her feet hurt.

Rachel and Santana stay sat at the booth longer than Kurt and Blaine as they wanted to go dance. Not that they're complaining, both of them have their drinks and are pretty content in sitting down and taking it all in.

Whilst sat down Rachel notices a brunette girl coming up towards their table. She can immediately tell that this girl has eyes for Santana by the way she is looking at her. Rachel thinks that this will be good for Santana, help her get her mind off Quinn.

"Hey" the girl comes up and says to Santana.

"Hi" Santana replies back as her eyes roam over the girl's body. This girl is very attractive, but there is just one problem for her; she's not blonde, she doesn't have those intense hazel eyes and she doesn't have a raspy voice which drives Santana wild.

"Im Emily" the girl says.

"Santana"

"Would you care to dance Santana?" Rachel has to admit, she does admire how this girl gets straight to the point.

Santana is hesitant at first. A couple weeks ago she would have been all for it, to dance with this girl and then probably go home with her and have random sex and then never see her again. But then Quinn happened and it's like she's ruined all future girls for her because not one of them compare.

Rachel sees the hesitance in Santana eyes, she knows this is her time to persuade.

"You should go San. Dance with her. Plus she had no ring on her finger so she clearly isn't married" she encourages.

"Are you sure. I don't just want to leave you on your own"

"I'll be fine. Im gonna go to the bar, Kurt and Blaine are over there anyway" Rachel insists.

Santana accepts the girls offer and heads over to the dance floor with her. She's had a few drinks already so it's not like she's putting much thought into it anyway.

They start dancing together, moving their hips in sync with the music. It's alright, but for Santana, it doesn't compare to the last time she danced with a different girl. The girl who controls her thoughts and drives her crazy.

Santana doesn't know how long they have been dancing; she doesn't think it has been long. But when she feels a tap on her shoulder she assumes it is Rachel coming to get her.

However it's not, she turns around to see Quinn standing in front of her. She can't help the smile that arrives on her face as soon as she sees her, it makes her feel like a teenager all over again.

Quinn comes around and walks over to the girl who Santana was dancing with.

"You can go now" Quinn says to her without a sign of compassion.

"Excuse me" Emily scoffs back.

Santana feels stunned by the sight in front of her. All she can do is watch. She's not going to lie, she likes the fact that is jealous and doesn't want her dancing with Emily.

She watches as Quinn leans in and whispers something into the girl's ear; it clearly has an effect as it causes Emily to walk off looking offended.

As Emily departs, Quinn turns fully towards Santana. Santana assumes Quinn is going to say something to her but she doesn't, instead as soon as she is right in front of Santana she turns and starts grinding her ass into Santana's hips.

Santana's hands find their way to Quinn's waist without even a second of thought. She thinks back to what she said about how she wouldn't be able to control herself around Quinn when she's drunk, she wants to change that statement. She can't control herself around Quinn, period.

She knows this is true as one of her hands makes its way up Quinn's body and up to shift her hair out of the way so that Santana has access to Quinn's neck.

As her lips softly suck on the pale skin, Quinn leans her head back so that Santana has further access. Whilst doing this Santana can feel the vibration of Quinn moaning as she kisses her neck.

Quinn grabs Santana's hands and pulls them further so that her arms are fully wrapped around Quinn's body leaving no space between her front and Quinn's back.

Their hips are still moving against one another's. When Santana feels like she has payed enough attention to Quinn's neck, she plants her hands on Quinn's hips to turn her around so that they are facing one another.

Neither of the two wastes any time in connecting their lips. The hunger in both of their eyes tells them that they both want this. Santana's hands drift down to Quinn's ass, she can't help but give it a little squeeze as she gets there. She feels Quinn moan into her mouth as she does so causing her to smile into the kiss. Quinn's hands tangle themselves into Santana's hair. Her fingertips run through the base of Santana's head and then grip on tight to force them closer together, if that were even possible.

Over at the bar Rachel stand with Kurt and Blaine. After they all get their drinks they turn around to look at the dance floor. Rachel feels proud of herself by getting Santana to dance with that girl, she just wants Santana to get her mind of Quinn, so Rachel decides to take the full opportunity to help her.

"Oh, look there's Santana" Blaine says and points to a figure on the dance floor.

Rachel looks in the direction when Blaine is pointing. She sees her making out with another person. That girl sure does move in fast. But then Rachel realises, Emily was a brunette and the girl Santana was kissing is blonde… Quinn.

Rachel can't help but feel disappointed in Santana. After all of the talks they've had about how Quinn is bad for her Santana still clearly hasn't taken any of it in as by the scene in front of her it looks like they could take each other right then and there.

"Hey, that's Quinn" Kurt says causing Rachel to turn towards him in confusion.

"How do you know her name?" she asks.

"Santana introduced me when I saw them having lunch together. They do make a cute couple" Kurt carries on.

It seems to Rachel that Santana hasn't told him that Quinn is married. Rachel takes this opportunity to burst his bubble and tell him the whole truth.

"Kurt, Quinn is married" she says to him.

By the look on Kurt's face Rachel knows that this new piece of information has come by surprise.

"What?"

"She's married... to Santana's boss"

Kurt looks extremely shocked to hear this.

"Then why is she… Why are they… Oh Santana"

"Yup" Rachel says in acknowledgment.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Blaine says.

"Do you not think I've tried? I've said to her numerous times that she should stay away from Quinn but it always seems to end up like that" Rachel refers to the two of them making out.

"Oh look here she comes" Kurt announces as Santana walks up to them alone.

"What?" Santana asks straight away as she sees the three of them staring at her.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asks.

Santana does notice the slightly bitter tone that comes out of Rachel's voice as she speaks.

"She went to the bathroom"

"Santana, in all seriousness. Why are you messing around with a married woman?" Kurt speaks up.

Santana can't help but roll her eyes. She feels like she's been doing that a lot lately, mainly because she's tired of hearing everyone (well Rachel) complain and lecture her about what she's doing.

"I don't see any of this as your business Lady Hummel" she replies back. She doesn't want to get into this now, not while they're in the middle of a club and have been drinking.

Rachel decides that this is her time to speak up.

"Santana, im not letting you go home with her" she directly says.

Santana scoffs. "How is that your decision to make? If I want to kiss her, I will. If I want to speak to her, I will. If I want to have fucking sex with her, I will. You know why? Because it's my choice to make. Not yours, not Kurt's, not Blaine's. Mine. Just stay out of it Rachel"

Rachel can tell through the tone of Santana's voice that she drunk.

"I know that Santana. But you're drunk right now, you're not thinking clearly. You will regret this in the morning"

"Hey, im back" Quinn whispers into Santana's ear.

Rachel notices that the frown that was on Santana's face immediately turned into a smile as soon as Quinn came back.

Instead of going back to the conversation with Rachel, Santana grabs Quinn's hand and leads them over to a booth, away from the others. She doesn't want to deal with them right now; she just wants to be with Quinn.

"What was that about?" Quinn asks as they get sat down.

"Rachel's just pissing me off"

"Why?"

"She's keeps going on about how you're bad for me. That I should stay away from you" Santana tells her. She does notice that just being within close proximity of Quinn has managed to calm her down, if Quinn hadn't arrived, Santana would have probably gone full snix on Rachel's ass.

"And are you going to? Stay away from me?"

"…I can't"

As Santana says this, Quinn leans forward and places her hands on Santana's cheeks. She closes the distance between the two of them and connects their lips. It's probably the softest kiss they've ever shared.

"I have an idea" Quinn mumbles against Santana's lips.

"What is it?" Santana says back.

Even though their kiss is over both of them stay sat close together, wanting to keep as close as possible.

"You can't stay away from me and I can't seem to stay away from you. Let's not fight it anymore."

That's all Santana wants, to not have to fight with what she's feeling. But how, how can they do that when everyone and everything around them is an object in their way?

"How are we going to do that? You have a husband and I know that Rachel isn't going to make it easy for me to see you"

"Just tell her that you won't see me anymore and we'll keep it a secret. As for David, I know my way around him."

Santana thinks about what Quinn is saying. She knows that Rachel keeps telling her that this is wrong and that she should stay away from Quinn, but where's the fun in doing what you're told anyway? She wants this. God, does she want this.

"Okay" Santana agrees.

Quinn's smile erupts into a grin and Santana can't help but follow suit.

"If we're going to do this though, I should probably go home with her tonight. Make it seem like im on her side"

Quinn pouts at this but Santana leans forward and kisses the pout away.

"Tomorrow, im all yours"

They both continue talking, well kissing for the next half hour until Quinn leaves, but not before she gives Santana her phone back.

Santana decides to go back up to Rachel and put her acting skills to use.

"Hey" she starts off.

"Look Santana, im sorry okay. I just don't want to see you get hurt" Rachel says.

"I know Rachel and I appreciate that. I actually told Quinn that we can't see each other anymore. You were right"

Rachel is surprised to hear this, especially since for the last half hour she saw them making out, but now she assumes that was just the last kiss and they both wanted it to be a good one. She is however, glad to hear that Santana listened to her advice properly and is seeing the reality of the situation she is in.

"Oh, well im glad to hear that Santana"

"Right, well are you ready to go?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, im ready"

They both say their goodbyes to Kurt and Blaine and get in a cab back to their apartment. When they get back they both go to bed straight away as it's late.

* * *

Santana wakes up at around 10am, she loves the feeling of just waking up on her own time and not being burdened by an alarm. She pretty much lives for the weekends as it's an escape from work. She gets out of bed and goes towards the kitchen. She sees that Rachel is already awake and eating breakfast.

"There is coffee in the pot if you want some" Rachel says in between mouthfuls of her fruit bowl.

"Thanks" Santana mumbles. She does need coffee right now as she has a little bit of a headache from what she drank last night.

But even though she was slightly drunk last night, she remembers everything and doesn't regret a single thing. She wants to do this with Quinn and if she's honest she doesn't care about what people think, but by not telling them it is a load of weight lifted off her shoulders and a lot less hassle which she would get.

"What are you doing today?" Santana asks Rachel.

"Probably just going to hang around the apartment. You?"

She wants to see Quinn.

"Not sure yet" she shrugs.

As she pours herself a cup of coffee she hears her phone go off in the other room, telling her that she has a text message. She goes and gets her phone and she sees that it's Quinn who has text her. A smile instantly arrives on her face and she hasn't even ready the message yet.

**Come and see me today. We can spend the day together and have **_**a lot **_**of fun ;-) – Q x**

Now Santana knows what she's doing today, or rather, who she's doing.

She walks back out to where Rachel is sat.

"Hey Rachel, Im gonna head out for the day. Lisa from work invited me out shopping and well, who am I to turn a shopping trip down."

"Oh, alright. When will you be back?" Rachel asks.

"Im not sure. I'll text you"

Rachel nods and Santana walks back into her room to get dressed. When she is finished she types out a new message.

**On my way – S x**

* * *

A/N - Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Santana spared no thought in going to see Quinn. She felt as if she had been fighting with herself over the concept of doing this thing with Quinn or not. She decided that it was time to give in, firstly because she wasn't even very good at resisting Quinn as every time she came near her Santana lost control and pretty much gave into her temptations and secondly because she was she had never felt drawn to someone as much as she did Quinn and that alone made her crazy.

It didn't take her long to get to Quinn's place, mainly because she rushed over to get there. She wanted as much time as possible with her. She was definitely going to take advantage of the fact that David was away for the week.

Santana got to Quinn's apartment building and luckily someone was coming out of the doors so she didn't need to be buzzed in. Just by looking at the building Santana could tell that Quinn was wealthy. Well, Santana assumed she would be since David's father owned the company so you could just assume that David got anything he wanted. He seemed like that type of guy who got everything he wanted as a child, and that his parents, mostly his mother praised him more than the average parent should, which told Santana that he was probably an only child.

Some days, when she was at the office she would just sit back and try to figure people out through their behaviours and emotions they convey. She took a few psych classes in college, only a few as when they started to go over Freud she just wasn't into that kind of shit. But nonetheless she did think that she was good at reading people.

She arrived at Quinn's door, 4a. She wasn't going to lie, she was a little nervous. She knew that when Quinn said; 'we can have a lot of fun' meant they would probably spend the day in bed together, which Santana was absolutely fine with, well she was more than fine with it but still she couldn't help but feel a little on edge.

Santana knocked on the door which was quickly opened. As it did, she saw Quinn standing in front of her. She was wearing a short black silk robe which was left untied revealing her black lace bra and panties on full display for Santana to see.

All thoughts of being nervous vanished from Santana's mind as soon as she saw Quinn dressed in the outfit she was. Her throat went dry as her mouth dropped open at the shock of seeing Quinn. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip so hard that blood could probably be drawn. She doesn't think she'd ever seen something or someone so sexy. However, Santana thought that Quinn could probably wear a bin bag and Santana would still find her irresistible.

"Hi" Quinn said in her raspy voice.

"Hi" Santana returned as her eyes travelled up and down Quinn's body.

Quinn knew what kind of effect she had on Santana, she loved it. She loved the way Santana's words got stuck in her throat whenever she saw her; she loved the way Santana looked at her, like she was the only woman in the room. Even though she didn't show it as much, Santana had that effect on her. Santana made her feel different. Her husband not once made her feel anything like being with Santana made her feel.

Quinn, who was leaning on the door smirking at Santana as she saw Santana's eyes roaming up and down her body, opened the door so it was fully open for Santana to come in.

"Come in"

Santana entered the apartment, just like she assumed, the apartment was as elegant and upper-class, much like Quinn's office. Santana could see that Quinn had helped with the design as she saw bits of Quinn's personality scattered around, seen in some of the art pieces hung in the large apartment.

"This is a nice place" Santana says as she takes in her surroundings. It's much bigger than her apartment, which she of course expected since she knew as Quinn lived in the upper west side.

"Thanks. You want a tour?"

Santana turns around to see Quinn again. She can have the tour later, right now after seeing Quinn dressed like that she's much more interested in another destination.

Santana shakes her head. "We can get to that later. Much later" she smirks. "Right now, im much more interested in the bedroom"

Quinn grins at Santana's words. "I was hoping you'd say that"

Quinn grabs Santana's hand and leads them both towards the bedroom. Santana can't help but check out Quinn's ass as her robe goes up every step she takes. Quinn led her to the bedroom and once in there she placed her hands on Santana's chest to softly push her down so that she was sitting on the bed.

Quinn stood in front of her and slowly began to peel her robe of her shoulders and then onto the floor. Santana's eyes followed the movement all the way; her breathing became heavier as Quinn removed each item.

She then reached behind he back to undo her bra. Just like her robe she took her time in getting rid of it to free her breasts. As she did Santana tried to lean up to get her mouth and hands on Quinn's chest but instead Quinn placed her hands on her chest to stop her from getting any further. Lastly she hooked her thumbs through her black panties and slid them down her legs until she was fully naked in front of Santana.

Santana loses her breath, it gets stuck in her throat as she sees Quinn standing in front of her in all her glory.

She follows Quinn's every move. From the removal of her clothes to now, how Quinn places her hands on Santana's shoulders and straddles her. Santana hands immediately go to Quinn's waist to keep her in place.

Santana leans her head forward once again and this time she is granted with Quinn's lips on her. Santana doesn't think she'll never not love the feeling on Quinn's lips on her own, the way they move against each other. She outlines Quinn's bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance which she is granted immediately.

She moans at the sensation of their tongues working against each-others. Her hands move up to Quinn's face to keep their mouths close together. If she knows one thing it's that she wants to spend hours kissing Quinn's lips, it's like she's addicted to them already.

Quinn's hands trail down Santana's body to reach the hem of her top, she drags it up and Santana lifts her arms to get rid of it completely. She then reaches behind Santana to get rid of her bra, to which she throws behind her not caring where it lands.

As her bra is gotten rid of their bare chest rub against each-others causing both of them to moan into each-others mouths.

"I want you so much Santana" Quinn mutters into Santana's lips as her hands tried to unbutton Santana's jeans.

Santana silently cursed herself for wearing jeans today. They were the only thing getting in the way for them both. Santana noticed that Quinn was struggling so she flipped them carefully so that Quinn was lying on her back on the bed; Santana took this moment to stand up and remove her jeans and panties in one moment and then move back to hover over Quinn.

"Fuck, you have no idea how much I want you" Santana whispers from above Quinn.

Quinn leant up on her elbows so that her lips were just touching Santana's, so that they could both feels each-others breaths on their lips.

"Oh yeah?" Santana nodded back at her. "Show me"

This was all Santana needed to hear. She was for sure about to show Quinn how much she wanted her, how much she craved her.

She crashed her lips back onto Quinn's, fiercely attacking them to convey to her how much she needed her. Their tongues battled against one another's, muffling each other's moans.

Santana separated her lips from Quinn's and started to trail kisses from her jaw, then her neck and then down to her chest.

She took one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth and rolls the other between her fingers. Her eyes lifted up to see Quinn, she saw that her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. Santana smirks as she switches to the other side, paying the same amount of attention to Quinn's other breast.

She trails her kisses even lower down Quinn's stomach and down until her lips met the soft skin on the inside of Quinn's thighs. Her tongue meets Quinn's centre causing Quinn to arch her back in response and her fingers the weave themselves into Santana's hair, keeping her head in place.

Santana moaned at her first taste of Quinn, she dived back in like she couldn't get enough of it all ready. Her tongue made tight circles around Quinn's clit. Santana loved hearing the sound of Quinn writhing beneath her. It encouraged her.

Her hands were placed on either side of Quinn's hips, having to force them back on the bed.

She enveloped Quinn's clit in her mouth, resulting in Quinn's finger nails to dig into the base of Santana's head.

"Santana" Quinn moaned loudly. "Fingers" she breathed out.

Santana immediately complied and started to circle Quinn's entrance with her finger as her tongue licked up and down.

She entered two fingers inside Quinn, starting off slow then increasingly quickening her pace. She pushed in and out until she felt Quinn's walls tighten around her finger. Her tongue gave one last lick to Quinn's clit causing her to be sent into her orgasm moaning Santana's name as she did so.

Santana made sure to clean up every drop from Quinn as she was sent over the edge.

When Quinn came down Santana kissed her way up from Quinn's thighs, over her stomach and finally onto her lips where once again, their tongues intertwined with each-other's.

* * *

They were both lying in bed naked next to each other. Santana doesn't know how long they have been going at it, but she does know that she's physically exhausted. Quinn was by far the best she'd ever had, and their activities today only certified that.

They had both gotten under the covers for their last round. Santana was lying on her back staring at the ceiling trying to get her breathing back to normal. Quinn was on her side facing Santana, her finger trailing over the exposed skin of Santana's stomach.

"That was amazing" Quinn breathes out.

Santana turns her head towards Quinn; she can't stop the grin arriving on her face. She's not going to lie, she definitely needed that and it definitely felt good to give in to temptation.

"Yeah, it was" Santana replies, her breathing becomes back to normal as she looks at Quinn.

"I've been wondering, I mean, I have some questions" Santana starts off, if they're going to do this, Santana needs answers.

"Alright then" Quinn says.

"How long have you been married?" she decides to start off with the smaller questions and then she'll get to the bigger ones later.

"Well, we got married when we were 21, so it'll be four years in august"

Santana nods in understanding. Now onto the next…

"Why are we doing this? Like, what's so bad in your marriage that you're doing this with me?"

Quinn takes a deep breath before answering. No one has ever really asked her what's wrong in her marriage before. On the outside it would seem like her and David have the perfect relationship but it sure didn't feel that way to Quinn.

"Honestly, when we were younger David was the guy I wanted him to be, he cared about the things I cared about. It was like we were both free. He was exciting, but then over the years he's become one of the things he never said he would become. Everything I loved about him just vanished and he became this person I didn't recognise"

"I don't get it. If you don't love him, why don't you leave him?"

"I never said I didn't love him, I do, but not in the way I used to and I guess it's just not that simple."

Santana decided not to pressure that topic anymore as she could sense the slight shift in mood, but she did have one more question and if they were going to continue this she needed to know the answer to this one.

"I have one more" she announces. Santana didn't really know how to word this one. "Am I, are you… are you sleeping with anyone else, besides me?"

Quinn chuckles at Santana's awkwardness when getting the question out, she finds it rather adorable actually.

"No, just you"

That was all Santana needed to know.

"Well, now that question time is over, why don't we get back to having some more fun" Quinn suggests playfully and Santana thinks that she would want nothing more.

"What did you have in mind?" Santana smirks back.

"This" Quinn moves over so that she's onto of Santana and starts to kiss Santana's neck.

Santana forgets about all future questions on her mind as Quinn's lips touch her skin. All she can think about is this moment with Quinn.

* * *

Santana opens her eyes slowly; the light seeking through the curtains invades her sight. She looks over to Quinn whose head is nested in the crook of Santana's neck. All Santana can do at that moment is look at how stunning Quinn is when she sleeps, the way her arm is splayed over Santana's waist, how their legs are twined together.

This is the first ever time she has woken up next to Quinn as the first time Quinn left early and Santana never got to do the morning after with her. She loves the way Quinn's hair has gone from perfectly styled to the sex hair look and all Santana can think about is how good it looks on her.

She looks over to the clock on the bedside table. 10am. Santana doesn't know when she passed out last night. It was probably early since they literally spent the whole day in bed together, minus when they both got in the shower together and that one time in the kitchen when they went to get food.

It's like time wasn't even a problem yesterday, it was a factor that Santana even considered. When she was with Quinn she didn't take account of her surroundings or anything else.

She reached for her phone which she put on the table at some point yesterday, she can't remember when.

**10 missed calls of Rachel.**

**5 new messages from Rachel.**

_Shit! _Santana thinks, yesterday she told Rachel that she was going shopping for the day and since she left her apartment she hasn't spoke to her since.

She knows that she'll need to think of a proper excuse so that it can pass the Rachel Berry approved excuse so that she believes it.

She texts her back apologising and saying that she'll be home later but she's not sure when since she really doesn't want to leave Quinn anytime soon.

She puts her phone back on the side and brings her arms to wrap around Quinn's waist once again.

Not long later Santana feels Quinn stir against her neck.

"Mmm morning" Quinn says into her neck, placing kisses on it as she speaks.

"Morning" Santana replies. Santana turns her head and turns to lie on her side to face Quinn. "You look really good in the morning"

Quinn smiles into her pillow. "You look pretty hot yourself" Quinn says.

Santana loves that he voice is raspier than usual in the morning.

"What are you doing today?" Quinn asks.

Santana doesn't really have anything planned but she needs to go back to her apartment at some point to deal with Rachel.

"I need to go home. I told Rachel that I was out shopping yesterday so naturally she freaked out when I never came home"

Quinn pouts as she hears this.

"I was kind of hoping we could spend the day in bed together"

"As much as I would love that, I need to go home" Santana really wishes she didn't but if she left it another day Rachel would probably go insane and no one wants to deal with an insane Rachel Berry.

"But how about this, meet me for drinks later?" Santana proposes.

Quinn nods, "definitely"

They talk a little more in bed, or rather they make out which leads to a last round of sex for them and then Santana gets up out of bed and gets dressed. On her way out Quinn gives her one last kiss before she leaves.

She gets home about 30 minutes later. She knows Rachel will probably be at the apartment as on Sundays she rarely leaves the apartment as she dubs it her lazy day.

When she enters she sees that Rachel is sat on the couch on her laptop, but quickly shuts it off and stands up as she sees Santana enter the apartment.

"Where have you been?!" is the first thing Rachel says to her or rather shouts at her, demanding answers.

Santana is a little taken back by Rachel's behaviour. "Whoa, calm down Berry jeez." Santana knows that this is her time to think of a golden lie that will get her off the hook. "So I went shopping with Lisa and then we went out for drinks and I ended up crashing at her place since I was too drunk to get home"

Rachel eyes her suspiciously which makes Santana feel like she's been caught out.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. You just… you could have told me that you weren't coming home last night. I got worried"

"Im sorry okay, but you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself" Santana replies.

Honestly, she wants Rachel to ease off her a little bit so that it would make things a little easier with Quinn.

"I know, Im sorry. I'll back off a bit"

Santana gives her a small smile and then walks into her room. Now that that's over, all she wants to do is get back to Quinn.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Please review and let me know what you think of it, any feedback is very much appreciated. I have a little suprise for the next chapter, see if you can guess what it is!

* * *

Santana was sat at her office desk, it was Monday and as usual she was bored out of her mind. Since David wasn't here she didn't really have anything to do. He still sent her some emails of some things to do but they were only small tasks which could be finished fairly quickly.

As usual she asked herself why she put up with this job, it was tedious, pointless and incredibly boring but then she always answered herself saying that she needs the money.

It was just coming up to 12 and Santana was grateful for that, so that she could go on her lunch break.

"Hey there sexy" Santana hears a voice say. She knows that voice, her favourite voice.

She shifts her gaze up to see Quinn standing before her, grinning wildly. Santana can only match Quinn's smile as she sees her. Even though she saw Quinn yesterday she gets this feeling whenever she sees her, like she has corrupted her mind.

"HI" Santana beams back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" Quinn replies.

"Oh is that so?" Santana smirks and Quinn nods.

"So, do you want to go for lunch?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah sure, let me just finish up."

Quinn pulls out a chair from the empty desk next to Santana; she sits it right next to Santana's so that their shoulders touch against one another's. She places her hand on Santana's upper thigh and rubs up and down slowly.

"Okay, so I definitely can't concentrate when you do that"

"Then I guess you'll just have to stop early" Quinn beams.

Santana decides that that's not a bad idea; she can catch up when she gets back.

"I guess I could do that. So where do you wanna go" Santana asks as she and Quinn both stand up out of their seats.

"I know just the place" Quinn smirks and grabs Santana's hand to lead them. Santana notices that Quinn doesn't lead them out of the main doors but she does lead them to the bathroom. She can only hope where this is going.

Quinn leads them into a bathroom stall.

"And were in here because" Santana smirks, already knowing the answer.

Quinn only grins back at her and moves Santana's hand under her dress and into her panties.

Santana pushes Quinn against the side wall of the stall and captures her lips. Her fingers slide through and go to circle her clit, whereas Quinn's fingernails dig into the nape of Santana's neck and her head falls back. Santana takes this opportunity to attach her lips onto Quinn's neck.

Quinn's moan is loud and Santana thanks the heavens that there is no one else in this bathroom right now because it's incredibly obvious what is happening in this stall right now.

"Fuck, Santana" Quinn gasps.

"You're so fucking sexy" Santana mumbles into Quinn's neck.

"Mmm, stop teasing. Just fuck me already"

Santana smirks at how much Quinn needs her. She circles her entrance, getting ready to go inside of her.

"Santana" a different voice called out.

Santana immediately recognised that voice, she moves slightly back so that she can see Quinn's face. She stills her hand underneath Quinn's dress.

"Rachel?" Santana answers back.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Fuck" Santana whispers so that only Quinn can hear her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks. She doesn't remove her hand from Quinn's panties, not yet.

"We're going out for lunch, remember?"

And then it hits Santana, Rachel said that she was going to stop by Santana's office for lunch to try and keep her away from Quinn.

Santana thought it was ironic as this whole thing was meant for her to stay away from Quinn, but instead here she was with her hand between Quinn's legs.

"Um, im actually kind of busy today Rach. Can we re-schedule for another day?" Santana lies, she wasn't busy at all with work but right now she had something she definitely needed to finish.

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting" Santana's face fell into Quinn's neck as she sighed.

"Okay, I'll meet you out there in a sec"

"Okay." Rachel replies.

As soon as Santana hears the door slam shut she releases a long sigh into Quinn's neck and then shifts her head up so that she can see Quinn.

She reluctantly removes her hand from Quinn's legs as she knows they can't exactly continue now. Especially because Rachel now knows that she's in here and if she's gone any longer Rachel will probably think she has serious problems and then recommend a specialist for Santana to see.

"What's she doing here?" Quinn asks, shuddering as Santana removes her hand.

"She's here to stop me from seeing you" Santana tells her causing Quinn to smirk a little.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Well she's not doing a great job is she?"

"She really isn't" Santana matches Quinn's expression, because really she doesn't care, she's having fun with Quinn and for now that's enough.

"Well, I guess we'll have to reschedule" Quinn beams.

"I guess we will" Santana agrees. She's much rather be with Quinn now than going to lunch with Rachel, but there isn't much she can really do right now.

"Anyway, I better get out there or Rachel will probably think I have serious problems" Santana says causing Quinn to chuckle.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Quinn says as she wraps her arms around Santana's neck and leans in to connect her lips to Santana's.

This probably wasn't the best thing to do now because Santana could kiss Quinn's lips for an extremely long time and never get bored of them.

As they let go off the kiss, they keep their foreheads leaning against one another's.

"What are you doing later on?" Quinn asks.

"You" Santana smirks.

"Mmm good answer. Come over later and I'll make it worth your while" Quinn gives her one last kiss and then sends Santana on her way but not before tapping her on the ass lightly on her way out.

As Santana walks back out in to the main office she sees Rachel sat at her desk, she also really hopes that Quinn doesn't walk out of the bathroom at any time soon because she really doesn't want Rachel to see her.

"Hey" Santana says as she walks up to Rachel. "You ready?"

"Thought you had work to do?"

Santana shrugs, "It can wait"

"You sure?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah"

"Alright then, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, im not fussed"

"Okay, well there's this great place down the street"

Rachel stands up out of Santana chair and leads the way out of the office. As Santana is walking out she sees Quinn exit the bathroom, she doesn't miss how Quinn gives her a wink on her way out.

It doesn't take long to get to the restaurant, five minutes tops. They get seated and order their food and drinks pretty quickly.

"So, have you spoken to Quinn lately" Rachel asks straight away which catches Santana of guard a little.

"What, um no, why would I?" Santana nervously says back.

"Because she was all over you and then she just suddenly agreed to stay away? She might have just been saying that for the hell of it"

"Um, no she hasn't contacted me, we've not spoken since that night" Santana dismisses.

Rachel squints her eyes at Santana. "Do you want to speak to her? Like what you felt for her can't have just gone away so soon"

Santana decides to tell the truth on this part. "Well, of course I want to but there's not much I can do about that"

"You know what" Rachel suddenly pipes up.

"What?"

"I could set you up with someone"

As soon as Rachel says this Santana feels as if it's a terrible idea, she really doesn't want to be set up with someone else, especially when she's got this thing going with Quinn.

"I don't know Rach"

"Oh come on Santana please" Rachel begs.

Santana knows that Rachel won't give up and that's one thing she admires and hates about her because usually it leads into Santana giving up her fight because Rachel has crossed the line from determined to annoying and Santana just doesn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Who would you even set me up with and when?" Santana questions.

"She's called Kitty and you're going out on Wednesday" Rachel informs her.

"Jesus Rachel, you already set it up?!"

"I couldn't help myself. She's perfect for you Santana, she's pretty, she's smart, and she's blonde! I know you'd like her"

Santana sighs. "Why do you always assume that I go for blondes?"

Rachel looks at her like the answer is obvious. "Because your last four girlfriends were all blonde."

Santana thinks about it and she sees that Rachel is right, plus Quinn is blonde.

"So, are you in?" Rachel asks.

"Do I even have a choice?" Santana returns, knowing the answer already.

"Not really"

"Okay, fine"

* * *

Later, much later Santana finds herself in Quinn's bed. As soon as she left work she made her way over to Quinn's place.

"Fuck, that was good" Quinn breaths out.

"Did you expect anything less?" Santana playfully fires back.

"No" Quinn grins.

"So, did Rachel give you any more reasons to stay away from me?" Quinn asks.

"Well, she did do something"

"What?"

"She set me up on a blind date with one of the dancers from her play" Santana tells her.

Santana sees that Quinn's face saddens a little. "When is this date?"

"Wednesday"

Quinn pouts at this and Santana notices.

"Why the pout?" she asks.

"I guess I just wanted you all to myself" Quinn replies.

Santana wants nothing more than to be with Quinn on Wednesday night, hell she wants to be with Quinn every night. She wishes that her blind date was next week instead of this one because both she and Quinn want to take advantage of David being away and this date just ruins that.

"Well, if you play your cards right there is probably a likely chance that I'll be ending the night in your bed" Santana grins.

"Is that so? Well now I can't wait" Quinn smiles. "Anyway, is Rachel stopping by your office tomorrow?"

"Im not sure yet, although I wouldn't put it past her. She's determined to make me stay away from you"

"Why's that?" Quinn asks as she moves in to cuddle Santana as they face each other.

"I guess she just doesn't want to see me get hurt. She's a good friend; she's just trying to look out for me"

"Why would you get hurt?" Quinn asks back.

Deep down Santana knows the answer but she doesn't want to say it.

"I don't know" she shrugs back.

She knows that she might get hurt because she might feel something for Quinn which may not be returned, but even the prospect of that isn't enough for Santana to stay away from her. It's like Santana drawn to Quinn; she doesn't have to force or strength to stay away from her.

They both leave that conversation there; instead Santana leans back in to capture Quinn's lips as she rolls on top of her. They go for another round before Santana leaves. She doesn't want to, she wants to stay in Quinn's bed and have Quinn cuddle in to her all night but she can't, she can't because she doesn't want to deal with the numerous amount of questions from Rachel.

Rachel worries, she worries about Santana. She doesn't want to see her get hurt because she saw how things ended with Brittany in high school, it was sweet.

Santana and Brittany broke up because Brittany had cheated on Santana with another person. That broke Santana, it tore her apart and Rachel doesn't want to see Santana go through that again. She saw how badly Santana was after that break up and it was all because Brittany cheated with someone else. And now Santana is doing that to someone else. She's interfering with someone else's relationship.

Maybe that's why she's so bothered about the whole Santana and Quinn situation. In the end she just wants to see Santana be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana was at home getting ready for her blind date with Kitty, she was kind of nervous as to how tonight would go. If she was honest all she wanted to do was go over to Quinn's and spend the night with her but she knows that Rachel would never let that happen. Rachel was beyond keen on setting Santana up with someone, she was eager to set Santana up with someone so that she would stay away from Quinn and wouldn't think about her as much.

As she was getting ready she heard her phone go off. She walked over to the corner of the room where her phone was lying on the bedside table.

She smiled as soon as she saw who was ringing her, Quinn just had that effect on her, and she couldn't explain it.

"Hey" She answers.

"Hey you"

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Are you coming over tonight? I want to see you" Quinn husks and Santana wishes that she could cancel her date right now if it meant spending time with Quinn.

"I can't, I have a date remember"

"Ah yes, the blind date you got set up on"

"That would be the one" Santana confirms.

"So I'm not seeing you tonight?" Santana can almost picture Quinn pouting and she finds it adorable.

"I guess I could come over after and pay a special visit" Santana suggestively says.

"I'll make it worth your while if you do"

Now all Santana wants to do is skip this date and head over to Quinn's. She has a plan to just be blunt as hell with this person on the date so it will go faster and she can get to Quinn's a lot quicker.

"If you say things like that I may just skip this date and head over to yours now"

"Hmm please do"

Before Santana can say anything else she hears the door to the apartment open and close telling her that Rachel is home.

"Oh shit, Rachel's back, I gotta go" She quickly says to Quinn as she can't let Rachel know she's still talking to/ seeing Quinn or she'll never here the end of it. "I'll see you later on tonight"

"I'll be waiting" she hears Quinn say as she hangs up.

As Santana hangs up the phone she sees Rachel coming into her room.

"Who was that on the phone?" Rachel asks straight away and Santana thinks she's been caught in that moment.

"Just Ellie from work" Santana tries to shrug off but Rachel being Rachel just can't take that as an answer.

"But I thought I heard you say you'll see her later on tonight? You have a date tonight Santana"

Santana rolls her eyes at this.

"Yes I know, but I'm not going to be spending the whole night with her. I said I'd meet Ellie after I've been on this date" Santana explains.

"How do you know that this date won't last the whole night?" Rachel asks and Santana can't help but scoff at Rachel's assumption.

"Im not going to sleep with her on the first date Rachel."

"Alright, alright, I was just saying. Now are you ready?" Rachel changes the subject which Santana couldn't be happier about.

"Yeah, I guess" Santana shrugs. She has on her dress and heels ready to go out and get this over with.

"Okay so last minute prep. Her name is Kitty and she is a dancer." Rachel tells her.

"How am I meant to know who she is when I get there? Do you have a picture of her?" Santana asks.

"No I don't, but I showed her a picture of you so she knows who you are"

"Okay"

Santana finishes getting ready until she's happy with how she looks, in her mind she's telling herself that she's trying to look good to make a good first impression on this date but really she knows she wants to look good for Quinn when she sees her later on tonight.

She gets in a cab to the restaurant where she's supposed to meet kitty because she really doesn't want to take the subway in these heels. She tells the waiter the name in which the table was booked under and the waiter tells her that she is the first to arrive. Santana is kind of relieved to hear that because that way she can prepare herself for this date.

Santana has never been on a blind date before so she's not sure what to really expect. She's pretty confident that as soon as the person sees her they won't run for the hills because hello, have you seen her. She's knows she good in the looks department so that's not a worry. But if this person is so incredibly boring that it just puts Santana to sleep she doesn't know what she'll do.

She could fake a call saying that someone 'got into an accident and they need Santana immediately' but that seems a bit extreme.

Santana wonders what type of person Rachel set her up with, she kind of hopes that she's nothing like Rachel because she already has one diva in her life and she doesn't have room for another.

She looks to the entrance to see if anyone comes through the door. Each time the door opens she thinks it's time but Rachel specifically said that this girl was blonde and for the past three people that have walked through has been brunette.

When she hears the door open once again she shifts her gaze up towards the door. This time it was a blonde who was heading straight towards Santana's table. She kind of hoped that it was this blonde because she was incredibly attractive.

The blonde walked straight forward and stopped right in front of Santana.

"Santana?" she asked.

Santana stood up and politely smiled at the girl. "Yeah, Kitty I presume?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" they both shook hands and then sat down in their chairs.

"So, Rachel's not really told me much about you. All she said was that you were a dancer in her show"

"Yeah, I joined about a month ago"

"Where were you before that?" Santana asks.

"I had just moved from Chicago, my mom lives there and I was spending some time with her before joining my dad and my brother in the city"

"So you're parents are…"

"Divorced, yup" Kitty confirms.

"Same. My mom can't stand being around my father, they drive each other insane"

"Mine too actually."

"Ladies can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asks as he comes up to them.

"Wine?" Santana asks Kitty and she nods in return.

"A bottle of the shiraz please"

"Right away" the waiter walks away.

"So what do you do Santana?" Kitty asks.

"I work as an assistant in a law firm but that's not what I want to do" Santana states.

"What is it you really want to do?"

"I want to own my own record label but in order to do that I need the cash which is something I don't have at the moment hence why im working as an assistant." Santana explains as she wants to make it clear that being an assistant is something she doesn't want to do for the rest of her life.

"That sounds interesting. Do you sing?"

"A little, but right now im more interested in the business side of it"

"Well if it's any case I hope you get it soon. No one should be stuck in a job they don't like"

"I think I should be able to get things started in just under a year"

"That's not too bad I guess, you could be stuck there for longer"

"At the moment even a week seems long" Santana complains.

"That bad huh?"

"It's just my boss, he's the biggest asshole you'll ever meet" that and the fact that he's Quinn's husband.

Santana finds it easy talking to Kitty, like the two of them instantly click. However she can't help herself when she compares her to Quinn, she knows she shouldn't but she does anyway. It like Quinn corrupts her mind and makes her become all Santana can think about.

Throughout the meal the two of them continue to get to know one another. Santana finds out that they have certain things in common like Kitty favourite band at the moment is Coldplay as is Santana's, she has a love for dogs which Santana also shares. They both share little things which make Santana believe that Kitty and she would be good together; only the problem is that Santana already has someone or kind of has someone.

She doesn't know what her deal with Quinn is. If she had it her way Quinn wouldn't be married and they would have the all clear to have something together. That's what she wants, she wants to be with Quinn but the ring on Quinn's finger stops them from doing so.

Santana knows she'll have to speak to Quinn about all of this because she needs and wants to find out what Quinn wants aswell. Does she want to carry on seeing Santana behind David's back forever? Does she ever plan on leaving him? Santana needs to know these answers because she's not okay with being someone's back up for the rest of her life but for now even being in Quinn's life is enough for her.

Maybe that should be a red flag for her, that she's willing to do something which is seen as wrong in every sense but when she's with Quinn all of those feelings of doing something wrong go away and transfer into what she's actually feeling in her heart and her mind.

At the end of the date Santana walks Kitty to her apartment building. She's really enjoyed this date, much more than she ever thought she would and she's actually glad that Rachel set this up.

"I had a really great time tonight" Kitty says once they get to the front of the building.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime" Santana suggests.

"I'd like that" Kitty smiles at her which Santana follows back. "Here, put your number in" Kitty hands Santana her phone.

"You too then" Santana gives Kitty her phone.

They both put their phone numbers into each other's phones and then hand them back.

They both continue to stare at one another once they have their phones back in their hands. Santana doesn't know if she should kiss her or not, a part of her wants to but she hasn't kissed or been with anyone since she's been with Quinn and she doesn't know if it would feel weird or not.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to?" Santana asks back, she does want to kiss her.

Kitty smiles and nods at Santana so she leans in and connects her lips to Kitty's. It's only a short kiss and it was good but for Santana, it doesn't compare to the feeling she gets when she kisses Quinn.

"Goodnight Santana" Kitty says and then she walks in her building.

Santana knows that what she does next is the pretty fucked up thing to do but it's all her mind is telling her to do right now. She gets in a cab and tells the driver the address to Quinn's place.

When she gets there she knocks on the door of Quinn's apartment. As the door is opened Quinn stands before her dressed in only a matching set of a black lace bra and panties.

Her mouth goes dry and the sight before her. "Fuck" She can't help but whisper out as she views Quinn's body standing before her.

"Yes please"

Santana enters the apartment and immediately attaches her lips onto Quinn's. They stumble back until Quinn's back hits a wall where Santana lifts her up by her thighs against it.

She knows it wrong, doing this with Quinn but it feels so right.

* * *

"So, how did your _date_ go?" Quinn asks as they lie in bed after their previous activities.

Santana can't help but notice the jealousy in Quinn's voice as she says this.

"It was good" She simply replies.

"What was her name?" Quinn asks.

"Kitty"

Quinn immediately sits up as Santana says this and Santana can't help but bury her eyebrows in confusion.

"Kitty what? What was her last name?" Quinn quickly questions.

"Wilde" Santana notices Quinn's eyes go wide at the mention of this and she can't help but wonder why.

"Why?"

"That's my sister in law"

Santana's eyes go wider and wider by the second as she thinks about it and as she does she can't help but feel so stupid about how she didn't realise.

_Kitty Wilde…._

_Wilde & Smith law firm…_

_David Wilde…._

_Quinn Fabray-Wilde…_

FUCK!


	9. Chapter 9

"She's your sister in law?!" Santana repeats, shocked at the outcome of the situation.

Trust her luck that the person that Rachel sets her up with to get her mind off Quinn turns out to be Quinn's sister in law, aka her boss's sister. So now not only is she involved with her boss's wife but now his sister aswell, talk about keeping it in the family.

"Yeah" Quinn replies.

"Fuck" Santana exhales.

This certainly didn't help the situation which was going on; in fact it fucked it up even more.

"Why of all people did you get set up with her?" Quinn asked, not really directing it at Santana but directing it at the universe for putting them in this situation.

Santana's starting to think that the universe is not on her side because to have feelings for a married woman is one thing but to then be set up with the married woman who you're also sleeping with's sister in law is something else.

"She works with Rachel, she's a dancer in her show" Santana informs her even though Quinn already probably knows.

"Yeah I know"

It goes silent between the two of them, which would have been less awkward if they both weren't naked whilst having this conversation and if they hadn't just had sex.

"Are you going to keep seeing her?" Quinn broke the silence.

Santana didn't know she had had a really good date with Kitty; they got on well and had things in common, under normal circumstances Santana definitely without question would carry on things and see where they headed with Kitty but under this one? Santana didn't know, however one thing she did know was that whilst Kitty was great she didn't make Santana feel like being with Quinn did. When she was with Quinn it felt like the outside world didn't exist, that it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered.

"I don't know" Santana answers truthfully. "At the end of the date we agreed that we should see each other again"

As she said this Santana can see that the look on Quinn's face has changed and turned into one of jealousy.

"I don't think you should see her again" Quinn mentions.

"And why's that?" Santana questions, she believes that Quinn doesn't really have the right to tell her who she can and can't see, not when Quinn is currently in a relationship with someone else.

Before replying Quinn shifts under the covers and moves over to straddle Santana. Automatically Santana's hands settle on Quinn's thighs and rubs up and down.

"Because why would you need her when you've got me" Quinn says as she leans in to connect her lips to Santana's. They kiss for a little bit until Santana break it but still keeps her lips hovering against Quinn's.

"But I don't though, I don't have you. Someone else does"

Quinn shakes her head and leans in to capture Santana's lips again. Santana can't help but moan as Quinn's tongue enters her mouth and her argument almost goes out of the window at the sensation of Quinn's lips moving against her own.

"He doesn't get me like you do, nobody does. I'm yours Santana"

And that's when Santana knew she didn't have anything else to say. To hear Quinn utter those words, _I'm yours Santana, _it made her heart skip a beat, it made her breath heavy. From the first moment she met Quinn she knew she was something different, that they belonged together in some way but she figured when she found out that Quinn was married the concept of them being together was gone and forgotten but now it's a month later and she's still seeing Quinn or rather just sleeping with her, but nonetheless they're together in some way. She wasn't sure if she knew it but hearing Quinn say those words was all she wanted. Santana had never wanted anyone like she wanted Quinn; she was drawn to Quinn and just didn't have the strength to pull away.

She wanted Quinn to be hers full time and not only part time like they had going on right now, but if it meant she could have Quinn in her life she would even settle for just 10 minutes a week if it meant she could be with her, talk to her, spend time with her.

* * *

It was just after 1 when Santana got home, Quinn wanted her to stay the night and so did Santana but she did not want to have to deal with the amount of questions from Rachel the morning after. She already knew that Rachel would have a million and one questions about how her date with kitty went and if she spent the night at Quinn's, Rachel would most likely assume that Santana had slept with Kitty.

When she walked in she saw Rachel sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey" Santana says as she closes the door behind her and then walks over and flops down on the sofa next to Rachel.

Rachel immediately switches off the TV and turns to face Santana.

"So…" Rachel says expectantly.

"So what?"

Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana. "How was the date?"

"Oh, it was good" Santana deadpans.

"Good" Rachel repeats. "Just good, nothing else?"

"Well it was going great until the moment I realised that she was Quinn's sister in law" Santana informs her.

Judging by the look on Rachel's face she was just as surprised as Santana was and knowing Rachel Santana could tell that she was starting to feel a little disappointed.

"She's her sister in law?" Rachel asks and Santana nods. "How do you know?"

Santana knows she can't tell her that Quinn told her so now she has to come up with another lie to fit the story. Santana hates that she has to lie to Rachel, she doesn't want to lie about this but she has too, it's better for both her and Quinn if they are the only two that know about their escapades, this way no one else can lead them one way and interrupt what they have going on.

"Um, her last name is Wilde; I work for Wilde and Smith law firm, Quinn Fabray- Wilde, David Wilde. It all fits together" Santana explains, hoping that is enough for Rachel to go by.

"Shit" Rachel exhales.

"Yup, just another thing to add into the fucked up life of Santana Lopez"

"Are you going to see her again?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, I mean she's great but this situation might be a little too much for me to handle. Plus I kind of slagged off David throughout the meal to her only she didn't know I was talking about him at the time, so that could be awkward"

"You shouldn't let this whole thing you _had _with Quinn stop you from pursuing things with Kitty, you should give her another shot."

Santana doesn't miss the way Rachel emphasized the word _had, _as in what her and Quinn were in the past, if only she knew, Rachel would probably flip if she found out that Santana and Quinn carried on seeing each other.

"Maybe, I don't know"

Santana was confused; she didn't know what to do. Seeing Quinn after her date and hearing Quinn call herself Santana's confused her. She didn't know what to do or how to carry on, things were not normal and she couldn't see things getting to a stage where they would be classed as even remotely normal any time soon.

"You know what I'm going to tell Kitty that you want to see her again when I see her tomorrow at work"

"No Rachel I…" Santana tried to stop her but was quickly interrupted by Rachel silencing her.

"Come on Santana, you can't let little things like this stop you from doing what you want"

If Rachel really knew what was going on in her head she would know that the thing stopping her from doing what she wants if Quinn's marriage.

Santana really wasn't in the mood to object Rachel over this so she agreed to let Rachel say whatever she wanted. It's not like she didn't like Kitty, she did, but she just liked Quinn more, but the problem was that Quinn was married and Kitty, well she was single. It was okay for Santana to get involved with her.

God knows what David would say if he ever found out the whole truth, that Santana had been sleeping with his wife and was involved with his little sister. She would be fired for sure.

Rachel beamed as Santana let her have her own way; she just wanted to help her friend out.

Santana went to bed shortly after her conversation with Rachel. As she got in to bed she heard her phone go off telling her she had one new message.

**Wish you were here lying next to me, I miss you – Q**

Santana can't stop herself from texting her back, she tells herself that this whole situation isn't her problem, that she's not tied down to anyone so she has a right to text back, but now she kind of, maybe in the near future will have this thing with Kitty, does that mean she has to stop seeing Quinn because she doesn't know if she can do that.

**I miss you too; I can stay over tomorrow if you want? – S**

**Mmm yes please, this way I can have you all night long ;) – Q**

**Tomorrow night, I'm all yours – S**

* * *

Santana went straight from work to Quinn's, not bothering to go home first because she wanted to spend as much time as possible as she could with the blonde before David got back from London. She knew it wouldn't be easy for them to carry on how they had been doing once he was back, she dreaded his return, not only because she wouldn't be able to see Quinn as much but because work would go back to being hell for her. This past week had been bliss without him.

This evening with Quinn was by far one of Santana's favourites that she spent with her, the way they acted towards each other would have caused an outsider to believe that they were a proper couple.

Later on when they were lying in bed together, Quinn was cuddled into Santana's side. It made Santana want to spend every night like this, with Quinn in her arms. She hated that they only had one more day until David came home.

Before she could drift off to sleep she got a text message, she couldn't help but wonder who would be texting her at this time, granted it was only ten o' clock, she figured it was probably just Rachel informing her of something.

**Hey Santana, I was wondering if you would want to come with me this family thing I have on Saturday, it's this large get together of family and friends at my father's house and if I brought you it would suck less. I would love it if you came – Kitty x**

A family thing? Santana knew for a fact that Quinn would most likely be going to that. She couldn't exactly say no to Kitty because she was fairly certain Rachel most likely knew and Rachel would without a doubt force her to go.

However, a benefit to going to this thing could be that she would get to see Quinn's jealous side. Maybe if Quinn saw Santana with Kitty she would break things off with David and be with Santana instead because she can't stand seeing Santana with someone else, well that's what Santana wishes anyway, it most likely wouldn't happen.

She knew it would be nice to spend some more time with Kitty but she would have rather it be over dinner or drinks or someone more personal.

She sent a text back to Kitty confirming that she would go. It felt weird for Santana sending that text to Kitty when Quinn was lying naked next to her.

She didn't know what to expect from Sunday but she was sure it wouldn't be a simple day, something was bound to happen and she was sure of it, she just hoped it had nothing to do with her, but then again with Santana's luck it most likely would.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think

* * *

Santana was pacing back and forth in her apartment; she was questioning why on earth she said yes to Kitty's invitation to go to this family event thing when she knew that Quinn would be there. When Kitty sent her that text asking her to go Santana was in a moment of weakness, she knew that David would be back for this event and Quinn would be on his arm and that thought killed her because they had spent this incredible week together and now they had to go back to basically being nothing. Maybe she said yes to Kitty because it would be nice to be out in the open with someone, she didn't really know the proper reason but she was starting to think that it was the wrong decision.

Kitty was coming to pick her up in less than 10 minutes so she was dressed and ready to go. Kitty told her that this thing was going to be at her father's house which Santana had no doubt was huge.

She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before leaving the apartment so she could wait for Kitty downstairs.

Kitty picked her up in a town car which was most likely paid by her father. At least it was better than having to pay for a cab or take the subway which Santana did not really want to do in these heels.

"Sorry about the car, my dad wouldn't let me take a cab" Kitty said after they had exchanged greetings.

"It's no problem, I've never actually been in one of these before"

"Well then consider your town car virginity taken" Kitty joked.

As they were driving Santana felt like she needed to clear something up with Kitty before they got to the house.

"Kitty, I need to tell you something" Santana stated.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Remember on our first date we were talking about our jobs"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kind of called my boss an asshole"

"Okay…"

"Well, it turns out that your brother is my boss…" Santana slowly said, she wasn't sure how Kitty would react.

After a moment Kitty released a small laugh, "Don't worry about it, David can come across a little up his own ass to some people"

Santana wanted to say more, that she thought he was more than a little up his own ass. She would have said that he permanently lived up there, but each to their own.

"But, you just have to get to know him. He can be a real sweetheart when he wants to be" Kitty continued.

Santana didn't want to believe that, she wasn't sure that she could believe that because the David she's come to know was not a nice guy, he was selfish, immature and a dick, Santana didn't want to believe that he could be a really nice guy because if that were true her relationship with Quinn could be different, she could be his again and that thought did not appeal to Santana. Quinn herself said she was Santana's and now Santana's heard that she can't un-hear it.

"We'll see" Santana mumbled.

"So you're his assistant?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah"

"What's the worst thing he's ever made you do?"

Santana had to think about it for a second, there were just too many things to pick from. But one stood out clearly to Santana.

"Last year he asked me to spell out a message in alphabetti spaghetti to send to another partner, it took my hours to separate all of the letters and construct the message" Santana told her.

"That's David for you, he's still a kid at heart"

The two carried on talking the rest of the way to the house, minus the obvious issues Santana felt really comfortable talking to Kitty, she was just one of those people who could talk about anything. She made the odd snarky remark which Santana loved, because who doesn't love a bitch at heart?

"We're here" Kitty announced.

As Santana got out the car and looked around the surroundings she was majorly set back, she knew that this family was rich but they didn't know they were _this _rich, the house was a ginormous mansion. Santana had never seen anything like it. He was debating whether to ask for a raise or not, it's not like they couldn't afford it.

"Everyone is in the garden come on" Kitty grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the back of the house.

The garden was filled with people who looked too rich for their own good, no doubt that everyone here was loaded with more money than Santana could ever imagine. They were all in their designer wear whilst Santana was in her 30 dollar heels.

They got settled pretty easily keeping to themselves apart from when a family member or friend came up to Kitty. It wasn't so bad, but Quinn wasn't here yet so God knows what it was going to be like when Quinn saw her here with Kitty.

"Oh look, David and Quinn are here" Kitty announced and at that moment Santana felt her heart beat ten times faster.

She looked over to where Kitty was pointing and she saw Kitty released a wave to David, who Santana saw returned it.

And then that was it, in that moment Santana's eyes shifted over to the hazel ones which had been in her dreams ever since she met the blonde. Her eyes connected with Quinn's, by the look on Quinn's face she was shocked that Santana was there and when she saw her with Kitty, Santana was sure she saw jealousy in Quinn's eyes. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, she had yet to experience jealous Quinn, she didn't even know if Quinn would get jealous over seeing her with someone else but by the looks of it she definitely would.

Santana thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she saw Quinn and David walk towards her and Kitty. She already felt sick with nerves for this moment but seeing Quinn and David hold hands really wanted to make her puke.

Kitty hugged David as they came up to them. When they separated David turned towards Santana, he too looked surprised that she was there.

"Santana, I'm a little surprised to see you here" David said to her. Santana wanted to scoff at him because he didn't even say hello to her.

"She's my date" Kitty replied. "I asked her to come with me so I wouldn't be surrounded by all these old people"

"Who are you calling old?" David joked.

"Not you, or you Quinn" Quinn released a small smile in response. "Anyway, how was your trip?"

"It was good; we got the contract we wanted. Santana I'm going to need you to go through all the files to find the old contract and then…"

"Hey, no work today!" Kitty interrupted. "It's the weekend and you're not in the office. Right now, she's not your assistant, she's my date" Kitty said proudly.

Santana didn't miss how Quinn grimaced at the word 'date'.

"Alright, alright" David conceded. "I'm going to get a drink, do any of you ladies want anything?" he asked.

"I'll go with you" Kitty said. "Do you want anything?" She asked Santana.

"White wine please"

"I'll have the same" Quinn said to David.

As soon as the two siblings walked off and were out of sight Santana knew this was the moment when Quinn would release what she had to say. Santana prepared herself for a real talking too.

But she didn't get one; instead Quinn grabbed her arm and hurriedly led them to one of the many downstairs bathrooms. Once inside Quinn pushed Santana up against the door and crashed her lips onto Santana's. Santana wasn't really sure what was happening as this all escalated quickly, but that didn't stop her from kissing Quinn back with all she had.

Quinn's hands were digging into Santana's hair forcing their mouths closer together and Santana's arms wrapped around Quinn's waist.

Their tongues massaged the other causing each of them to moan into the other's mouth, Santana certainly wasn't complaining about this kiss. It was angry yet passionate all at the same time.

When they both felt out of breath from the heated kiss they separated but still keeping within close distance of each other, with their bodies flushing together.

"Why are you here with her?" Quinn whispered.

"She asked me and I said yes" Santana replied.

"I don't like it; I don't like seeing her hands on you"

"Well, I don't like seeing David's hands on you"

"He's my husband Santana"

Santana wants to roll her eyes at this, like she didn't know that already.

"I'm very aware of that Quinn and so were you the night we first slept together" Santana can't stop the bitter tone from escaping.

Quinn separates her body from Santana's and straight away Santana misses the warmth of it.

"What are you saying?"

"What am I saying?" Santana didn't really know, but she knew something and she just couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm crazy about you Quinn; you're all I can think about every second of the day! You say that you're mine but you're not Quinn, you're his. That ring on your finger just proves it. I don't know, I just… I shouldn't of come here"

Santana turns around so that she can walk out of the door but Quinn stops her straight away. She blocks the door so that Santana can't get out.

She leans her forehead against Santana's and places her hands on Santana's cheeks.

"You're all I can think about too" she whispers onto Santana's lips.

Santana can't stop herself from capturing Quinn's lips with her own as she hears this, the kiss heating up as soon as it starts, taking things from one level to the next within moments.

* * *

"Hey where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, here's your wine" Kitty said as Santana walked up to her.

Santana didn't plan to be gone for this long but things in the bathroom with Quinn escalated fast and they ended up having sex against the door.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom" she replied honestly, she just wasn't going to tell her what she was doing.

"Okay" Kitty shrugged like it was no big deal. "Come on; let's go round back, it's a lot quieter"

Kitty led them round the side of the house, where there was seating area. They sat down and started chatting like they were before, discussing things from their day to day life. Currently Kitty was telling Santana what it was like dancing on the show.

"Can we join you?" Quinn's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Sure"

Quinn and David sat down in the chairs opposite Kitty and Santana. With Quinn sat opposite Santana, Santana didn't really know where to look. She just knew that with one look in the hazel eyes which she craved to see she wouldn't be able to look anywhere else.

"So sis, when you gonna quit that hobby of yours and join the family business" David asked.

"Um never" Kitty replied. "My dream isn't to be a lawyer; I love to dance so that's what I'm going to do"

By the look on David's face he wasn't impressed with her answer.

"Dancing isn't a job" he scoffed.

"Why isn't it a job?" Santana spoke up, she couldn't just sit there and slate someone's dream, and who was he to judge what someone wanted to do with the rest of their life? That didn't sit right with Santana. "I know quite a few people who are dancing for a living; they're doing what they love"

"It's not work, it's just prancing around wasting time while real people like me actually make a difference" David slurred as he took an extra-long sip of his drink.

"David, maybe you've had a bit too much to drink" Quinn said lightly trying to get things off topic. "I think we should all just respect that everyone has their own personal opinions and there is no proper answer"

"Pfft, fuck this" he stood up quickly. "I'm going to get another drink"

He walked away leaving the three girls stunned at what just happened.

"Sorry about him, he gets like that sometimes" Kitty said.

"Don't worry about it"

"I'm going to make sure the bar tender doesn't serve him any more otherwise Quinn will never get him home"

Kitty walked away in the direction of the bar, leaving Quinn and Santana alone once again.

"I can't imagine who would want to spend their life with someone like that"

Quinn sighed, "He's not always that bad" she tried to reason.

"He was acting like a dick to his own sister, who does that?"

Quinn didn't know what to say, she knew what Santana was saying was right.

"Why are you with him?" Santana questioned.

"He's my husband" Quinn stated once again.

"He may be your husband, but that doesn't stop you from climbing in to bed with me"

"Santana" Quinn sighed, "You don't understand"

"No I don't because you're not telling me anything! All I am to you is a booty call, a warm body in your bed"

"Santana, that's…"

"Don't" Santana stopped her, "I can't do this anymore, I… I need to go"

With that Santana walked away, she would explain to Kitty why she left later on but right now she had to leave. Everything was just all too confusing; she needed time to think things through about what was going on.

She took a cab home, not caring about how much it would cost and since there was no subway station anywhere near the house it was her only option.

It was quite late by the time Santana got home, Rachel was already in bed. As soon as she got in Santana got ready for bed. However before she could get under the covers she heard a knock at the door.

She walked over to the door, hesitating a moment before she opened it. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw the blonde standing in front of her.

Quinn wasted no time in connecting her lips to Santana's, placing her hands on Santana's cheeks to keep her in place.

"You're not a booty call to me, you're so much more" Quinn whispered onto Santana's lips.

"What am I then?"

"You're the girl who I'm falling in love with"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please leave a review!

* * *

Santana sighed, hearing those words come out of Quinn mouths felt like everything to her but how could they feel like everything when Quinn was married? Santana didn't even know what she and Quinn were, girlfriends? Mistress? She didn't know.

"You can't say that to me" She whispered out as she gave a small shake of her head, her gaze not meeting Quinn's as her head was angled down to the floor.

"Why?" Quinn asked back as she placed her hands on Santana's cheeks to get her to look up at her.

"Because you're married Quinn, because you're with someone who isn't me and that… fucking sucks" Santana exhaled, "I'm falling in love with you Quinn and I don't know how to deal with that because we're in this fucked up situation"

"I know" Quinn whispered onto Santana's lips as she brought their faces closer together. "But we can get through it"

"How?"

Quinn hesitated a moment before replying, like she was seriously thinking something thought.

"I'll leave him" she responded after a moment.

"What?" Santana didn't know if she heard Quinn correctly, she needed it to be repeated because she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I'll leave him and then we can be together… for real" Quinn repeated.

Santana couldn't stop the huge grin from erupting, she wanted nothing more than to be with Quinn, out and open freely. She could officially call Quinn hers and that thought made her heart flutter.

"Really?" she had to ask twice as she places her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn matched her grin and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "Really"

Santana leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss, she wanted to convey how happy she was, how ecstatic she was about the prospect of her and Quinn being together in a proper relationship.

The kiss became heated straight away, both of them showing of happy they were and putting that emotion into their kiss. Santana lifted Quinn up and Quinn wrapped her legs tightly around Santana's waist.

She walked them to her room and placed Quinn on the bed with her on top. She was on cloud nine right now and nothing could take that away.

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Santana asked, the two of them were lying in bed together, facing each other. Quinn was playing with Santana's fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what are we?" Santana asked, they had never really defined what they were and with these new confessions it was about time they established terms. "Are you my girlfriend? Can I even call you my girlfriend if you're married? Or are you my friend who I'm sleeping with but also falling for?"

Quinn grinned at her, "I like the term girlfriend"

"So is that what you are?" Santana beamed back and Quinn nodded. "Alright then, you're my girlfriend"

The two relished in the moment until Quinn broke it. "You're not going to continue seeing Kitty right?"

Santana frowned at this, she forgot about Kitty, sure she liked Kitty but it was nothing compared to the level on which she liked Quinn. "No, I'm not"

Quinn smiled at Santana's response but this question caused Santana to think of a few herself.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"What about you and David?" Santana was a little scared to hear the answer; if Quinn retracted her statement that she was going to leave him she would be crushed. "When are you going to leave him?"

"I don't know" Santana's heart sank a little further. "If I'm honest it would probably take two months at the most"

Santana scrunched her eyebrows at this, why would it take two months. It would only take two seconds to say 'I'm leaving you, bye'. Quinn could be meaning divorce papers thought, maybe that was it.

"To get the divorce finalised?"

"No"

Now Santana was really confused. "I need to find the right time to do it, to break things off with him"

"Why? Why can't you just break it off next time you see him?" she asked in confusion.

"Because it's not that simple, we've been together for 7 years, it's hard to just throw that away so easily"

Santana frowned at this, one moment Quinn was telling her that she was falling in love with her and then the next she was telling her that it would be hard to leave her husband. To say she was confused would be an understatement.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it" Quinn said as she saw the look on Santana's face, she wanted to be with Santana, she just had to wait for the perfect moment to break it off with David.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Quinn questioned back as she wasn't sure what Santana was agreeing to.

"Okay, I'll wait. I'll wait forever if it means I get to be with you" Santana confessed. As long as the end result was them being together Santana would wait.

Quinn didn't bother saying anything in return, instead she moved so that she was on top of Santana and captured her lips. Right now nothing else mattered, no problems from the outside worlds because in this moment they were together and that's all that mattered.

* * *

It was around 5am in the morning and Rachel was just getting out of bed, she had to be at work early this morning because they were going over a dance routine.

When she walked out in to the main area of the shared apartment she glanced at Santana's door, she wasn't sure if Santana had come in last night, she hadn't heard her but Rachel did pass out at 10 O'clock because she knew she had to be up early.

She walked over to Santana's room and quietly opened the door just in case Santana was in and she didn't want to wake her.

Once the door was opened she peaked into the room and looked over to the bed, Santana was in. However, before Rachel could leave she spotted another body in the bed with Santana, another body that was naked. She looked back to Santana to see that she was also without clothes. Rachel wanted to smirk but she noticed something else, the naked blonde who at first she assumed was kitty turned out to be someone who Rachel thought Santana was staying away from.

Santana was in bed with Quinn, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in her brunette roommate and she couldn't help but feel a little angry with Santana that she lied to her. She knew she would be having words with Santana about this when she got home, but for now she had to go to work.

* * *

Santana's alarm clock woke her up at 7am, she groaned at she heard this and reached her arm over to turn it off. After she did this she turned over to face Quinn, her eyes were still shit but she reached her arm over for the blonde.

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything. Quinn wasn't there, which left a bunch of questions going on in Santana's mind: did she dream last night? Was it real when Quinn told her she wanted to be with her? That she was falling in love with Santana? Was it her imagination?

However, all questions vanished when Santana saw the note on the pillow next to her. She grabbed it and read it.

_Hey baby, had to leave early to open to gallery. I'll call you later – Q x_

_P.s. I miss you already._

Santana grinned as she read the note, everything was real. She and Quinn were together, Quinn was her girlfriend. Well, Quinn was still married but she was leaving him, everything was working out great and nothing could get her down.

Okay well there was one thing, she had to go to work this morning and deal with David, God knows how he would react to her after everything that went on last night. No doubt he would probably be is usual asshole self.

She got up out and bed and got changed. She did her normal routine, stopping at Starbucks along the way because she could not handle work without her morning coffee.

* * *

As predicted David was a giant dickhead, he made her do pointless things all day just because he was in a sour mood and Santana could also tell that he was incredibly hung over.

She got back to her apartment at around 6pm and if she was honest she was ready to crash out, she was exhausted as she didn't really get much sleep last night.

When she walked inside she saw that Rachel was standing up facing the front door staring at Santana.

"What are you doing Santana?!" Was the first thing Rachel said as she walked through the door.

_Not even a hello? _

"Walking through the door?" Santana replied like it was obvious. She was incredibly confused at where Rachel's attitude was coming from.

"Don't play dumb with me Santana, you know what I'm talking about"

"No, I really don't" Santana expressed back. "What the hell are you talking about Rachel?!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're still sleeping with your bosses wife when you told me you had stopped seeing her!"

Santana was shocked to hear what Rachel said, how did she know? She thought her and Quinn had been pretty good in keeping things a secret.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I saw her in your room this morning" Rachel confessed.

Santana squinted her eyes at this information. "Why the hell were you in my room? Spying on me now Rachel?"

"I wasn't spying on you, I just came in to check if you were here because I didn't hear you come in last night. But seriously Santana, I thought you were going to stay away from her. Was that all a lie?"

Santana sighed, she knew she would have to tell Rachel the truth and she knew that Rachel was going to judge her about it and most likely complain about it. But nothing that Rachel could say could change her mind from doing anything with Quinn, she was in far too deep with her to back out now.

"I never stopped seeing her, I only told you that so you'd back off" Santana truthfully told her.

"So everything I've done to try and keep you from staying away from her was for nothing. Wait, what about Kitty"

Santana grimaced slightly, she didn't like that Kitty was dragged into this because she didn't deserve any of it and at some point she would have to clear things up with her.

"Kitty is a great girl but… she's not the one for me"

"And Quinn is?"

Santana took a deep breath before saying what she was about too, she couldn't keep this in any longer.

"I'm in love with her Rachel"

"You love her?! What the hell Santana! She is married! Married!"

"She's leaving him so that we can be together" Santana expressed.

"What if she doesn't though? What if she doesn't leave him?" Rachel fired back and Santana didn't want to think about that prospect.

"She will" Santana said assertively. "Look, I really don't care if you approve or not. This is _my _life not yours and I want to spend it with Quinn. I didn't ask to fall in love with her okay, I just did and I won't apologise for that. So think what you want, I really don't care but if you think for a second you can talk me out of this you're wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

Please leave a review!

* * *

"Do you two ever keep your hands off each other?" Rachel complained as she walked in the door, seeing straight away that Quinn and Santana were on the couch making out.

Quinn was on Santana's lap straddling her as they made out, her arms wrapped around Santana's neck and Santana's hands on Quinn's ass, pushing her in closer.

Now that Rachel knew they were seeing each other they made no attempt to hide it, they could be open here and act like a proper couple. Rachel still wasn't pleased about Santana's new relationship because she was still wary of Quinn and her marriage but Santana begged her to just get to know her.

So tonight the three of them were going to have dinner together so Rachel and Quinn could get to know each other. Santana just wanted her best friend to get along with her girlfriend so she was eager to help them do it.

Santana and Quinn separated from each other so they could turn towards Rachel, however they didn't make any move to get off each other.

"Sorry Rachel, we were just waiting for you to get home so we could have dinner" Santana said.

"Okay, well I'm going to get changed and then we can start" Rachel said as she walked towards her room.

Santana turned her head back towards Quinn. This would be the first time that Quinn and Rachel would have a real conversation so Santana really wanted it to go well. She knew that Quinn would be polite but she wasn't sure how Rachel was going to act.

"So, you nervous?" Santana asked Quinn.

"A little" Quinn replied.

"It will be alright, I'll be here all through it so if a fight starts out i'll be there to stop it" Santana joked.

"Okay" Quinn chuckled.

"Anyway, do you have to go home tonight?" Santana asked, wrapping her arms tighter around Quinn's waist.

Quinn shook her head, "David's spending the night at his father's house so they can talk about business. Tonight i'm all yours" Quinn grinned.

"Is that so?" Santana smirked and Quinn nodded.

"Alright, let's get this thing over with" Rachel said as she came back into the room.

Santana sighed a little at Rachel's attitude, she knew this wasn't going to turn out how she wanted because Rachel really did not want to make the effort with Quinn and Santana just didn't know why. Santana had gotten over the fact that Quinn was married and they had moved past it so why couldn't Rachel?

Quinn got up off Santana's lap and held her hand out for Santana to get up. They both walked to the kitchen, Quinn got the food out of the oven and Santana set the table.

"So, what are we having?" Rachel asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognese" Quinn replied.

"I don't eat meat" Rachel blurted out, seeming a little happy that she couldn't eat the meal that Quinn had made.

"I know, Santana told me so we used a meat replacement instead of the proper stuff" Quinn smiled at her.

Santana noticed how Rachel's shoulders slumped a little at Quinn's response, like that wasn't what she wanted. This whole thing was so that Rachel could see how amazing Quinn was and that she was a good match for Santana but it wasn't going to work if Rachel didn't put any effort in.

Quinn and Santana placed the meals on the table and they all sat down. With Quinn and Santana next to each other and Rachel opposite them. They all started eating.

"So, Rachel" Quinn started off, "Santana tells me that you're on Broadway, that must be exciting"

"Yeah, its great" Rachel deadpans, giving Quinn a blunt reply.

Santana scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. Why was Rachel acting this way?

"When does your show start?" Quinn asked, trying again with Rachel. Santana wanted her and Rachel to get along and get to know each other so Quinn was going to try her best.

"In two weeks" Rachel responded.

"Maybe we should go" Quinn turned towards Santana.

"If you want" Santana smiled.

"Would you be okay with that?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel only shrugged, "Whatever"

Santana sighed, she was getting pretty sick and tired of how Rachel was acting towards Quinn. Quinn was trying her best here and Rachel was giving her nothing and it was starting to piss Santana off.

Quinn turned towards Santana because of Rachel's response. Santana shrugged because she didn't know what was up either. Trying to comfort Quinn, Santana leaned over to kiss her cheek causing Quinn to smile in return.

"Anyway, Quinn is holding an event at her gallery next week and we wondering if you want to come. You can be my plus one" Santana offered.

"And there is free alcohol" Quinn added on the end causing Santana to chuckle.

"Oh yes, can't forget about the free alcohol" Santana added.

"Will your husband be there" Rachel asked, creating silence among the group.

"Yes, he will be" Quinn responded.

"That's a bit risky isn't it? Having your husband and the woman you're cheating on him with in the same room"

"Rachel" Santana scolded.

"No, Santana it's fine" Quinn placed her hand on Santana's arm because she could tell Santana was getting annoyed with how Rachel was acting towards her. "And there will be many other people there as well, some people who would be interested to meet you especially since you're on Broadway. Also you can bid on some pieces and the proceeds will go to charity" Quinn gave some extra information about the night to try and get away from the awkwardness which was created.

"Art's not really my thing" Rachel gave her a blunt response once again and this time, Santana had had enough.

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem Rachel?" Santana raised her voice.

"Santana" Quinn tried to calm her down.

"No, Quinn is trying her best here and all you're doing is being a complete bitch to her and I'm fucking sick of it. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because she's not good enough for you Santana" Rachel shouted, matching the tone of Santana's voice.

"How do you know if she's good enough for me or not, you don't even fucking know her!"

"I know enough"

"Um, I'll give you two a minute to talk" Quinn said awkwardly. "I'll be in your room" she told Santana who nodded and then Quinn walked away, leaving Santana and Rachel alone.

"I love her Rachel, why can't you just be happy for me for once?"

"She doesn't deserve you Santana"

That surprised Santana, what did Rachel mean by that?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I've had to sit here and watch you go for girls who don't deserve you."

"What do you mean you've had to sit there and watch?"

"I'm saying that I like you Santana" Rachel confessed quietly.

Santana was shocked to say the least, Rachel was her best friend, she had been there through thick and thin with Santana but Santana never expected Rachel to say that she had feelings for her. Sure they had kissed once, but they were drunk at the time and they both just pretended like it was nothing.

"Rachel" Santana exhaled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's okay"

Santana knew that this would change things and may change her relationship with Rachel, which she really didn't want but now Rachel had confessed, it was obvious that things were going to change.

"Could you ever see yourself being with me?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

Santana sighed, "Rachel, I love Quinn, I'm in love with her. I'm sorry"

"She'll end up hurting you Santana" Rachel warned but Santana didn't take it in.

"You don't know her" Santana told her.

Santana left Rachel alone in the kitchen and she walked in her bedroom to go and see Quinn. When she got in there she saw that Quinn was lying in bed. Santana joined her straight away so the two were lying face to face with each other with their arms around each other.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

Santana didn't want to keep any secrets from her.

"She told me that she had feelings for me" Santana told her.

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Wow"

"What are you going to do?" Quinn questioned.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"I love you, I only want you" Santana told her.

Quinn grinned as she heard this

"What?" Santana asked seeing Quinn smile.

"You just said you love me"

Santana realized that that was the first time she had actually told Quinn that she loved her. She didn't regret it at all, it felt good to say those words to Quinn.

"I do love you" Santana matched Quinn's grin.

"I love you too"


End file.
